In Repair
by Scarlet.D
Summary: ¿Se puede compartir un secreto sin confesarlo? [Saga x Camus] Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

Advertencia: Lemon más adelante

* * *

**/In Repair/**  
/Capítulo 1/

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? El hombre que lo había llevado allí, ese a quien ahora tenía que llamarle "Maestro" no le había advertido sobre la parte desagradable que tendría que experimentar.

Todo se lo pintó bonito y fantasioso; sería un valiente guerrero y tendría geniales poderes, protegería a una bondadosa Diosa y la gente lo respetaría.

¿Pero cómo llegaría a ser todo eso, si ni siquiera sus compañeros le hablaban?

Un pequeño grito surgió de su garganta cuando su pie chocó con una puntiaguda piedra que le hizo perder el ritmo de la carrera que llevaba.

Se recuperó con agilidad y continuó corriendo desbocado por parajes de un bosque que apenas si conocía, y dentro de su descontrol, naturalmente sintió perderse. No le importó y no se detuvo. Su velocidad era admirable; cualquiera que intentara seguirlo no conseguiría alcanzarlo jamás.

El detalle importante y entristecedor era que nadie lo estaba persiguiendo.

Factores externos lo obligaron a frenar abruptamente cuando tropezó por accidente con una vieja rama seca y caída. Se quejó al tocar el suelo y se quedó allí, sus manos listas para apoyarlo hacia arriba, pero dudando y quedando inmóviles, sin decidirse a realizar tal movimiento. Si lo hacía continuaría su insulsa carrera, y luego no tendría energías para regresar. Porque tampoco quería alejarse por siempre… Y si llegaba demasiado tarde, su Maestro lo reprendería.

Suspiró para darse ánimos y se incorporó. Permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, recogió sus piernas, cruzó sobre éstas sus brazos y en ellos apoyó su cabeza.

Aspiró sonoramente y su nariz se torció incómoda. Parpadeó, sus pestañas adquirieron humedad y la próxima vez que se elevaron se sintieron más pesadas. Sus ojos también estaban diferentes, su visión ya no era tan clara.

Resopló malhumorado. Odiaba llorar.

Las palmas de sus manos se restregaron contra sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas, pero debido a su reciente contacto con la tierra se hallaban algo sucias, y dejaron parte de su rastro en la cálida humedad que no fueron capaces de retirar por completo.

Poco le inquietaba eso por el momento. Su normalmente despreocupada cabeza ahora se atormentaba de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y por lo tanto el llanto era producto de su frustración. Últimamente las cosas habían cambiado, y desde su perspectiva, no para bien.

Nunca había sentido necesitar amigos, era por esencia un solitario, pero tampoco le agradaba sentirse rechazado. Nadie quería entrenar, y ya ni se diga jugar, con el niño extranjero que hablaba chistoso y lucía demasiado frágil.

El resto de sus compañeros ya se conocían entre ellos, y él era el más reciente intruso. Se sentía insignificante y completamente ignorado. Una que otra mirada curiosa cuando lo estudiaban cual bicho raro, pero no recibía mucho más. Estaba seguro de que los otros niños ni siquiera sabían su nombre.

Tampoco podía culparlos. Él no era una persona interesante ni divertida. No contaba graciosos chistes o hacía tonterías que llamaban la atención, como otros de los chicos. No tenía nada de especial.

Y lloraba demasiado.

Claro que siempre que no podía contener sus lágrimas hacía justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: esconderse. Sería el colmo si alguien lo descubriera llorando. Entonces sí no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de encajar en el grupo de aprendices con los que anhelaba congeniar. Y quienes, con sus distantes actitudes, daban origen a su triste situación actual.

Camus suspiró, pestañeando y levantando su mirada para ver a un pajarillo que pasó volando hacia un árbol de los muchos que lo rodeaban. Su agudo y alegre trino le distrajo por instantes. Y cuando la avecilla calló, el chico se sorprendió de no atestiguar el completo silencio que se esperaba.

Se puso de pie tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y caminó guiado por los extraños sonidos. Árbol tras árbol se iba escondiendo, hasta que al fin pudo visualizar el origen de lo que reconoció como ahogados sollozos.

Frunció el ceño al observar un oscuro e intenso azul coloreando la admirablemente larga cabellera del desconocido. Porque eso era: un desconocido. De los pocos días que llevaba en el Santuario no recordaba a nadie luciendo semejante mata de pelo.

Su frente se arrugó aún más cuando los hombros del misterioso chico comenzaron a sacudirse con mayor violencia y su llanto se hizo más audible. Lo único que veía era su espalda, pero le era fácil notar que tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos, formando un ovillo que se sentaba en el piso.

Sintió una lágrima propia escurrir por su mejilla lentamente, y con urgencia la limpió con su puño, en un furioso movimiento que le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar un escandaloso paso hacia delante con el que reveló su presencia.

Cuando volvió a ver al muchacho, lo encontró volteando y mirándolo fijamente, con unos grandes e inundados ojos color esmeralda que simulaban temblorosos coloides.

Camus se preguntó si los zafiros de sus ojos también parecerían gelatinas.

—Hola— aquél saludó. Era una voz algo grave pero suave a la vez, que agradó a los oídos de Camus instantáneamente.

—Hola—contestó en un tono mucho más chirriante e infantil. El acento, que aún se le marcaba mucho, no pasó desapercibido.

—No eres de aquí— hizo notar el mayor mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando hincado frente al más pequeño, que ya se había acercado a él.

—Debes ser el nuevo aprendiz, ¿Acuario, no es cierto?—El aludido asintió, congelando el movimiento de su cabeza a media afirmación. Entonces hizo un gesto de enfurruño y corrigió:

—Me llamo Camus. — El griego sonrió divertido.

—Y yo, Saga. — Estiró su brazo y el otro reflejó el movimiento. Estrecharon sus manos en formal saludo.

Sin considerarse imprudente, Camus inquirió con inusitada confianza:

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Saga lo miró con una sorpresa que duró un instante, antes de contestar, reflejando en su apagado tono la culpabilidad que había ocasionado su ya aplacado llanto:

—Hice algo malo. — Se encogió de hombros al agachar la cabeza. Se sumió en un segundo de apesadumbrada reflexión antes de volver a mirar a su nuevo amigo —¿Y tú, por qué lo hacías?

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba llorando?—Camus entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente. Saga llevó una mano hasta el rostro del pequeño francés y retiró la húmeda evidencia de lágrimas no hacía mucho derramadas. Quitó algo de mugre en el proceso.

Mostró sus dedos, ahora sucios y mojados, al acusado. Éste se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Me caí— mintió en parte.

—¿Te caíste? ¿Eso es todo? No deberías llorar por eso. No te veo ni siquiera lastimado. — Lo miró de pies a cabeza para enfatizar su observación.

—Tú eres grande, no deberías llorar por nada— reclamó Camus, resentido ante la falta de comprensión que recibía del chico de ojos bonitos.

Saga suspiró y sonrió más bien triste. Camus nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión en nadie. Supuestamente uno sonreía cuando estaba feliz, pero ese muchacho claramente no lo estaba. Camus le miró con extrañeza, pero al otro no pareció molestarle.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso me escondo… bueno, eso hacía hasta que tú me encontraste.

—No le diré a nadie— se apresuró a decir, alzando sus graciosas cejas partidas en un gesto de preocupación —, ¡pero tú tampoco digas a nadie que lloré!

Saga asintió sonriendo, sin perder en el gesto esa melancolía que hacía a Camus sentirse incómodo. Con un movimiento de su mano lo llamó para que se acercara más. Cuando Camus estuvo a suficiente distancia, Saga recogió el borde de su playera y limpió con ésta las lechosas mejillas del más joven.

—Así nadie se dará cuenta. — Compartieron miradas cómplices justo antes de que Saga se pusiera de pie. Camus miró hacia arriba y hasta entonces notó lo alto que era el otro. Con trabajo le llegaba a medio brazo. Suspiró resignado a que todavía tenía tiempo para crecer, y esperanzado con que algún día podría llegar a la altura de aquellos bonitos ojos.

—Seguro andas por aquí sin el permiso de tu maestro, ¿cierto?— preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Camus miró hacia todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie más que Saga sería testigo de cuando admitiera su escape con una débil afirmación de cabeza.

—Será mejor que te lleve de regreso. Se preocupará menos si sabe que estabas acompañado.

Camus no replicó.

Y así, el griego de ojos bonitos y el francés de cejas graciosas se tomaron de las manos. El mayor guió el camino, para suerte del menor, quien se ahorró la vergüenza de tener que admitir que se había perdido.

Ambos se habían internado bastante en el bosque, y para cuando dejaban la arboleda atrás, el poco sol que había iluminado rojizo el cielo ya se había esfumado, dejando un tono negruzco que hacía lucir todavía menos prometedores los interminables escalones que les esperaban por subir.

Y el ritmo que llevaban era uno lento comparado a lo que Saga estaba acostumbrado. Para Camus esas subidas exigían mucho, y el griego sabía por experiencia que al menor le tomaría tiempo adecuarse.

A la altura de la sexta casa hicieron una pausa. Los jadeos de un exhausto Camus se disfrazaban con los continuos bostezos que hacían a sus rojizos labios abrirse en exceso. Saga le permitió sentarse a descansar, e igualmente tomó asiento a su lado sobre un escalón.

Suspiró algo desesperado por continuar, pues todavía era considerable el tramo que les faltaba por recorrer. Recargó la barbilla sobre su mano y el codo sobre su rodilla flexionada. Miró el vasto e irregular terreno que constituía un casi mágico paisaje al hallarse cubierto por el tenue brillo de las estrellas. Olvidó todas las cosas terribles que ese sitio tendía a representar para él y se permitió admirar su pura belleza.

Justo se preguntaba si su pequeño amigo estaría igual de embelesado con el panorama que la altura les regalaba, cuando sintió un ligero peso recargándose sobre su costado. Desvió su mirada y encontró a Camus dormido, respirando acompasadamente a través de labios entreabiertos y enterrando el rostro entre sus costillas.

Divertido, negó con su cabeza, y con cautelosos movimientos logró cargarlo a la vez que se ponía de pie. Camus se acomodó con relativa facilidad entre los brazos de Saga, agarrándose con endebles puños a su túnica y gimoteando entre sueños mientras restregaba su nariz contra el pecho del mayor.

Saga rió débilmente ante las cosquillas que aquél le regaló con las retorcidas de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y se dejó transportar, sin dificultar más el andar del mayor con sus inconscientes movimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Acuario, Camus yacía más que lánguido en los brazos de su protector. Saga bostezó cuando puso pie en la entrada del templo circular. Encendió su cosmos lo suficiente para hacer su presencia notar y se dirigió hacia la estancia principal, donde el maestro de Camus leía muy concentradamente unos pergaminos.

Entre susurros, Saga excusó a Camus de su falta, e intercedió con su maestro para un castigo no muy severo.

El hombre de cabellos largos y plateados agradeció la asistencia que el joven caballero de Géminis prestó a Camus, pero ignoró sus ruegos por misericordia hacia el niño. Miró a su joven y durmiente aprendiz con el cariño paternal que siempre acompañaba a sus ojos cuando se posaban sobre Camus, pero prometiendo silenciosamente una merecida reprimenda.

Saga entregó el valioso bulto que cargaba a su tutor y se retiró al templo del que recientemente era guardián.

Camus se removió cuando fue acomodado en su cama, resintiendo la pérdida de amables brazos que lo acunaran. Abrió sus adormilados ojos y se encontró con aquellos de su maestro, quien sin decir más se retiró hasta el marco de la puerta, donde se detuvo para simplemente comentar:

—Me alegra que ya tengas amigos. El caballero de Géminis resultará buena influencia para ti. — El regaño por haber desaparecido vendría mañana.

—¿Quién?—preguntó confundido, frotando sus ojos para ver si así comprendía mejor.

—El muchacho que te trajo, Saga de Géminis. — Culpó la distracción de su alumno a su adormecido estado, y sonriéndole las buenas noches lo dejó solo.

Camus giró sobre su costado y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta su barbilla, aunque no tuviera frío. Su ceño se frunció notablemente, y sus pupilas temblaban tratando de buscar algo entre la oscuridad… tratando de asimilar que ese simpático muchacho a quien había encontrado sollozando en el bosque era de hecho un poderoso caballero dorado.

La imagen simplemente no cuadraba.

Camus suspiró tembloroso, dudando en si mañana, o el día en que lo volviera a ver, podría comportarse con la misma naturalidad que había mostrado ese día, cuando le pensaba como un aprendiz, un guardia, cualquier otra cosa, pero jamás un caballero dorado.

Cerró sus ojos entristecido. Justo cuando conocía alguien a quien parecía agradarle, resultaba que esa posibilidad de amistad desaparecía. Desde su punto de vista, un caballero dorado no perdería su tiempo siendo amigo de él, un simple aprendiz. Y entonces todo volvía a ser lo mismo, y estaba de nuevo solo.

Camus sintió a sus ojos humedecerse y los apretó con mucha fuerza, hasta ver manchas de colores entre la oscuridad de sus párpados.

Esa noche, y en contra de su voluntad, soñó con dos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa triste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**/Capítulo 2/**

Miró los instrumentos que sostenía en cada mano. Después de varios minutos ponderando su próximo movimiento, suspiró en triste resignación y dejó al trapeador recargarse contra la pared; primero debía usar la escoba.

Barrer y trapear todo el templo.

Podía haber sido peor. O eso se dedicaba a pensar para consolarse.

Se apuró en su tarea lo más que pudo. Quería terminar antes de que su Maestro llegara, para así impresionarlo y quizás lograr un permiso para salir por un rato.

Aunque no tenía planeado a dónde ir y a donde sea que fuera iría solo, pero el encierro en esos lugares de antigua y misteriosa apariencia le ponía la piel de gallina. Preferiría pasearse por el bosque, a lo mejor perderse, encontrarse quizás con el chico de ayer…

Con Saga, el caballero de Géminis.

Y con ese último conocimiento surgiendo en su mente, resopló hastiado de su pésima suerte.

Esa racha, desde su perspectiva, continuaba sin cesar. Apenas se sentó a descansar sobre el recién trapeado piso, y no sólo varios de los maestros que regresaban de una junta con el Patriarca pisoteaban la reluciente superficie ensuciándola sin misericordia, sino que, en cuanto su maestro lo halló con esa expresión de lamentación en el rostro y flojeando en el suelo, lo reprendió instantáneamente y fue mandado directamente al coliseo.

Exhausto y frustrado, pero sin otra cosa que hacer más que obedecer, Camus llegó al sitio donde todos los caballeros y aprendices acostumbraban a entrenar.

Y como poca novedad, la timidez que trataba de hacer pasar por indiferencia lo tomó presa, y no se atrevió a buscar un compañero con quien practicar las pocas cosas que había aprendido.

Miró a los mismos chicos de siempre formando equipos a los que se habían habituado. Para disimular su soledad, se sentó en las gradas que rodeaban la arena y fingió ocuparse en atar más apretadamente sus sandalias. De hecho llegó a concentrarse tanto en esa innecesaria tarea que, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la sorpresa fue tal que todo su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

—Lo siento Camus, no quise asustarte.— El aludido volteó a su derecha, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse de que Saga, "el caballero de Géminis", se estaba sentando a su lado, y le estaba hablando, ¡a él!

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó inseguro, comenzando a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el asiento áspero que ocupaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No tengo tan mala memoria!— Saga le miró divertido y casi sonrió. Camus entonces se dio tiempo de admirarlo por completo, y notó que estaba usando su armadura, porque seguramente también había asistido a la junta con el Patriarca.

Camus se quedó abstraído observando a Saga en todo detalle, y graciosamente hacía eso sin despegar sus ojos de las desconcertadas esmeraldas del otro, quien hallaba tanta atención ofuscadora. Camus estaba realmente sobrecogido al ver a ese chico tan joven luciendo una imponente armadura, lo que resultaba poco justificable pues tampoco era la primera vez que veía un ropaje dorado en todo su esplendor. Sólo que los ojos bonitos realzaban el impresionante efecto.

—¿Con quién estás entrenando?— preguntó Saga, en un intento de que el niño mostrara más vida de la que era únicamente visible en el agitado brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Ah?... eh… acabo de llegar. — No era una entera mentira, y sonaba mucho mejor que admitir que no estaba entrenando porque sencillamente nadie quería practicar con él.

Pero sin darse cuenta ya había agachado su cabeza y se había quedado mirando melancólicamente a sus zapatos, revelando con tal deprimente actitud lo poco que le fascinaba estar ahí en esos momentos.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Saga lo tomó de la muñeca y le hizo levantarse, hasta que ya se encontraba de pie y aquél lo guiaba hasta la arena.

Y Camus sabía que estaban llamando la atención porque, cuando uno no está acostumbrado a eso, las miradas se sienten. Y en ese instante habían muchos pares de ojos observándolos curiosos. Camus se asomaba por debajo de su flequillo y discretamente volteaba de un lado a otro, comprobando que los demás le miraban con razonable desconcierto.

Les sorprendía que el niño que no hablaba con nadie conociera a Saga. Este último no se dejaba ver mucho; permanecía generalmente alejado de todos y concentrado en su deber. Era un chico extraño. Y si se analizaba sólo un poco, no era tan increíble que esos dos hubieran congeniado.

Camus suspiró, no decidía si sentirse incómodo o aliviado. Al fin no era ignorado por completo, pero estaba nervioso con tan poca disimulada vigilancia. Trató de cerrarse a todo su alrededor, y prestar ojos y oídos únicamente a Saga. Éste, posicionándose a varios metros frente e él, comenzó a darle sencillas lecciones a las que Camus asentía o dejaba su rostro inexpresivo, ya fuera si entendiera o no.

Así estuvo un buen rato aprendiendo con Saga cómo detectar puntos débiles en la defensa del oponente, y escuchando una que otra anécdota que el muchacho le compartió.

No fue la última vez que hicieron de las horas del otro algo más soportable. Y gracias a la cercanía que rápidamente se desarrolló entre ese par, Camus aparecía para todos los demás como algo mucho más interesante. Si no podían estar cerca del misterio, podían al menos acercarse al amigo del misterio. Y con ese inicial pretexto, verdaderas amistades se fueron implantando alrededor del antes solitario francés.

Fue popular por unas semanas. Luego llegó el aprendiz de Aries y esos puntitos en la frente causaron furor. Pero a Camus ya no le molestaba mantenerse en un bajo perfil. Saga todavía no se aburría de él, por lo que cada mañana tenía al menos esa razón para sonreír, y los demás amigos adquiridos no los perdió (de lo cual en ciertas ocasiones hasta llegó a lamentarse).

—Será sólo un beso, ¿no sabes lo que es un beso?—Dos ojos turquesas chispearon, y unos verde intenso les remedaron.

Camus miró a Milo y Aioria, alzando sus cejas, cruzando sus brazos, y en general, haciendo gala del estoico desinterés que tan perfectamente sabía simular. No se molestó en responder a la insulsa pregunta.

Milo suspiró en resignación, y a Aioria no le hizo falta más que una traviesa mirada de su compañero griego, para acercarse y dejar un rápido beso sobre los labios de su entonces sonriente amigo.

—No hacía falta la demostración— resopló Camus, hastiado—. Sé lo que es un beso, ¡pero yo nunca he besado a nadie!

Los otros dos le miraron más que astutos.

—Pues en algún momento tienes que empezar.

Y se maldijo por haberles hecho caso, pero un reto era un reto, y tampoco iba a estar soportando por el resto de sus días que aquel par de taimados se la pasara llamándole cobarde.

Después de todo, era sólo un beso.

—Saga.— Lo encontró en el bosque, en uno de los específicos lugares donde tendía a refugiarse, Camus sabía bien para qué, pues él generalmente lo acompañaba; a veces derramando lágrimas sin ninguna razón más que solidarizarse con quien fuera el afectado en determinada ocasión.

Cuando aquél, sentado al pie de un árbol y al parecer dormitando, abrió los ojos al escuchar la conocida voz del francés, Camus enseguida notó lo irritado de sus ojos. Una sombra oscureció su propio rostro. Esta vez no le preguntó por qué había llorado; los árboles podían tener oídos.

Además, siempre recibía la misma respuesta: "Hice algo malo."

Camus a veces no entendía a Saga para nada.

Camus no podría saber que Saga era incapaz de dejar de pensar en una sola cosa que alimentaba su eterno estado de culpabilidad y tormento.

Camus no sabía que Saga tenía un hermano. Y que éste se encontraba alejado de él por sus propias acciones.

Saga frunció ligeramente el entrecejo cuando notó el súbito entristecimiento que se apoderó de Camus, y a sabiendas de que podría ayudar para reanimarlo, sonrió, y trató de hacerlo bien.

—¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?— Aquél no se alegró precisamente, pero la repentina timidez que opacó la previa aflicción que Saga le había contagiado se acoplaba a sus tiernas facciones mucho mejor, en opinión del griego.

—Yo… estaba buscándote. — Entrelazó las manos por detrás de la espalda y cambió nerviosamente el peso de pie. Saga arqueó una ceja y levantó la barbilla en un marcado movimiento para animarle a continuar su ambigua explicación.

—¿Para algo en especial?

—Bueno… te lo diré, pero cierra tus ojos. — Saga lo miró con divertida suspicacia, pero la curiosidad por lo que el pequeño planeara le llevó a obedecer.

—De acuerdo…— Cerró sus ojos, y escuchó el débil crujir de las pajitas de pasto cuando Camus caminó hacia a él.

Lo percibió agachándose frente a él, y cual si adivinara sus movimientos, separó un poco sus extendidas piernas y le permitió hincarse entre sus rodillas. Sintió a Camus recargar sus manos sobre aquellas fuertes articulaciones, para enseguida inclinarse hacia delante.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?— preguntó, sufriendo bastante para no rendirse a la ansiedad de sus párpados.

—No. — La palabra fue corta, pero Saga notó el temeroso temblor en su voz.

Si pensaba ponderar en ello no tendría más tiempo…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió una suave presión contra sus labios.

Honestamente pensó que le cosquillearía o le jalaría el pelo, ¡pero nunca que lo besaría!

Durante el proceso del rígido beso, Camus jamás cerró sus ojos. Saga tampoco, de manera que ambos cruzaron los colores y brillos de sus miradas. Ninguno se movía, y el contacto de sus labios permanecía intacto mientras ellos se mantenían estupefactos.

Saga fue el primero que parpadeó, y Camus le imitó un segundo después, dejándose caer hacia atrás de inmediato, sentándose bruscamente en el pasto con un ligero quejido. Planeaba ponerse de pie y huir muy lejos, pero en pleno intento Saga le sujetó la muñeca y lo haló sin mucha fuerza, aunque resultó suficiente como para obligarlo a hincarse frente a él de nuevo.

—¿Y eso?— Saga preguntó, más intrigado que reclamando.

—Perdón, es que me retaron.— Saga dejó ir su muñeca y Camus unió las manos al frente de su estómago y comenzó a entrelazar y retorcer sus dedos asustado. Mordía constantemente sus propios labios, y estar mirando fijamente a Saga se le hacía una labor muy dificultosa. Para rematar, sus mejillas dejaban de lado su natural nevado para dar lugar al más intenso carmín.

Notando el evidente azoramiento del francés, Saga cubrió aquellas pequeñas manos con una de las suyas, apretándolas con cierta firmeza para brindarle confianza.

—Bueno, no tienes precisamente que disculparte… pero, ¿quiénes te retaron?

—Los chicos. — Una arruga surgió en su frente de sólo recordarlos.

—¿Escorpión y Leo?— Saga sabía que eran los amigos más cercanos a Camus, y los que contaban con la peor fama de traviesos.

No tuvo que esperar a que Camus afirmara con su cabeza para comprobar su predicción como cierta, pues en esos momentos unas risillas se escucharon detrás de un montón de arbustos, y las siluetas que salieron corriendo de allí fueron fácilmente identificables incluso con la distancia.

Camus sintió a su rostro arder aún más, pero esta vez de coraje, aunque admitiéndoselo sólo a él mismo, una parte de sí sabía de antemano que aquel par lo había seguido hasta allí. Y en parte esa había sido la razón por la que se privó de preguntar a Saga el motivo de su llanto. Hubiera odiado avergonzar a su amigo, si ya de por sí lo habría descolocado considerablemente con sus inesperadas acciones.

—Y ya que cumpliste con el reto, ¿qué ganas ahora?—Saga se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado ante toda la situación, pero sumamente entretenido.

—Mm… pues eso no me dijeron. — Sus cejas unieron sus nacientes y Camus sospechó en esos momentos que lo único que aquellos dos pretendían era meterlo en problemas.

Saga cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, recargándose de lleno en el árbol. Esbozó una media sonrisa y Camus le miró extrañado, porque ésa no era una sonrisa triste. Y ya que lo pensaba bien, Camus se dio cuenta de que desde hacía algún tiempo, y únicamente a veces, Saga no sonreía con tanta tristeza. Quizás podría haberse dado cuenta también de que esas especiales ocasiones tenían a su pequeña presencia como un indispensable factor en común.

Desconociendo lo que ocupaba la mente del más joven, Saga suspiró relajado, y confesó;

—Nadie me había besado jamás, ¿sabes?— Y sonrió más ampliamente por la graciosa sorpresa en el rostro de Camus, quien abrió sus ojos primero muy grandes, para luego entrecerrarlos con desconfianza.

—¡Bromeas!— Y como castigo por la supuesta burla, golpeó justo en su rótula, haciéndole flexionar como reflejo la rodilla y gesticular en su rostro un breve dolor.

—¡Au! ¡No, hablo en serio!— Camus se le quedó viendo seriamente, probándolo. Si aquél se echaba a reír entonces era una mentira. Pero Saga sólo mantuvo esa inusualmente contenta sonrisa sin hacerle el más mínimo cambio.

—Pero tú eres grande. Los grandes se besan.

—No soy tan grande. — Y se había equivocado también al creer que los grandes no lloraban. Durante el momento en que reflexionó eso, Camus hizo nota mental de no volver a juzgar a la gente por su edad o altura.

—Aun así, es extraño. — Camus arrugó la nariz, todavía sin convencerse totalmente de que el otro estuviera siendo sincero. Porque Saga no sólo tenía ojos bonitos; tenía una nariz bonita, labios bonitos, cabello bonito, y la lista seguiría interminablemente. En resumen, era demasiado bonito como para que nadie lo hubiera besado antes.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me has dado mi primer beso.

—Oh…—por alguna razón aquello sonaba muy ceremonioso e importante. Y eso inmediatamente convertía su acción en un terrible atrevimiento, a su parecer —. Lo siento...— musitó. Su fleco cubrió la frente que se inclinó, y sus manos se hicieron puños y arrugaron inquietas la tela del pantalón de Saga, en el sitio sobre el que se recargaban.

—No hay porqué. Fue un buen beso— dijo el mayor, antes de pasar rápidamente una mano a través de la frente de Camus, despejando su cabello, mientras éste facilitaba esa tarea al levantar su rostro arriesgándose a mirar a Saga de nuevo, confundido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— No se decidía a aceptar el halago, y la natural humedad de sus ojos tiritaba en expectación de algo que lo convenciera por completo.

—A mí me lo pareció. Se sintió bien. — Asintió para dar fuerza a sus palabras, y después regresó a apoyar su cabeza contra el árbol, dejando a sus manos descansar a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre el pasto.

—Cuando sea mayor lo haré mejor. — Camus sonrió su promesa, y una chispita fulguró en su pupila.

Saga aceptó su palabra con un parpadeo, y luego sus labios descansaron regresando a su normalmente horizontal acomodamiento.

Y una vez que su atención no era más robada por aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que ya no existía más, Camus pudo concentrarse en lo que a continuación se hacía muy evidente; notó algo extraño en los bonitos ojos del griego. Saga no estaría sonriendo tristemente, pero el color esmeralda de aquellas órbitas lucía justo de esa manera. Si Camus hubiera estado más familiarizado con el sentimiento, tal vez lo habría calificado como nostalgia; añoranza por lo que jamás vendría.

—Estaré esperando— Saga suspiró, y tras esa especie de pacto, los dos se pusieron de pie simultáneamente.

Para desconsuelo del menor, Saga se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino de regreso a los templos, haciéndose ignorante a las constantes y preocupadas miradas que Camus le dirigía cada tanto de pasos. El francés también se mantuvo en afligido silencio, prefiriendo eso en lugar de osarse a decir alguna cosa inapropiada.

Saga realmente no sabía si tendría esa oportunidad de esperar. Era bien consciente de que su futuro no le pertenecía. Y de que momentos despreocupados y dulces, como los que Camus de vez en cuando le regalaba, los tenía que atesorar cual gotas de agua en un desierto.

Porque sabía que no se darían por mucho tiempo más.

Esa misma tarde, el maestro de Camus le reveló el motivo de la junta que se había llevado a cabo más temprano. La mayoría de los aprendices serían entrenados fuera el Santuario, y Camus tendría que viajar a Siberia.

La noticia de su próximo aislamiento no le hubiera molestado para nada unas semanas atrás, pero, ¿tenían que esperar justo a que se adecuara, a que tuviera amigos, para alejarlo brutalmente de todo?

Camus quiso correr y buscar a Saga, porque tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero que su maestro atestiguara su llanto le parecía inadmisible. Él únicamente lloraba frente a Saga.

Aceptando los decretos de su destino, Camus se retiró a su habitación y obedientemente comenzó a recoger las contadas pertenencias que poseía. Todos los que se marcharían lo harían ese mismo anochecer.

Llegado ese momento y después de acudir al templo del Patriarca para escuchar un discurso de despedida por parte de éste, todos los caballeros y aprendices se reunieron al pie de las doce casas, donde Camus pudo despedirse de la mayoría de sus amigos. Pero si se había aguantado el llanto durante toda la tarde, hacerlo entonces le resultó lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer durante toda su corta vida.

Saga no estuvo presente durante el discurso del Patriarca, lo cual era comprensible ya que él permanecería en el Santuario, pero Camus esperaba al menos verlo en la pequeña reunión de despedida.

No fue así.

**/./**

_"Déjame ir."_ Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y sus vacilantes dedos soltarían esa daga en cualquier instante.

Llevaba rogándole desde hacía unas horas, cuando le informó sobre su próxima tarea. Le había obligado a permanecer oculto desde entonces, y esperar el momento adecuado. Ahora con el Santuario prácticamente desolado, ése momento había llegado. La cámara del Patriarca se hallaba prácticamente a nula distancia del pasillo donde él se encontraba.

_"Sólo quiero despedirme…"_

_"Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer."_ Cuando decía cosas importantes, Saga por experiencia sabía que serían cosas malas.

Rindiéndose ante su voluntad, dio un paso más, saliendo de las sombras. Vio la imponente figura del Patriarca dándole la espalda, ignorante de su presencia hasta ese momento. Aquel hombre percibió el agitado cosmos del muchacho, y se giró para encararlo.

—¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saga vio a ese amable hombre a los ojos y no pudo continuar. Se sintió desmayar, y la próxima vez que fue consciente, vio a una imponente luna llena deslumbrándolo desde el firmamento.

Su cabeza retumbaba y se hallaba acostado en el pasto, en algún lugar del inmenso bosque. Lentamente se puso de pie. Trató de recordar qué había sucedido y cómo había llegado ahí, mas al levantar sus manos con intención de frotar sus cansados ojos, notó que se hallaban manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre.

El aroma a muerte no le permitió dudar más.

Saga inhaló una punzante bocanada de aire y se quedó estupefacto, atónito durante lo que quizás fueron simplemente segundos. Después corrió.

Encontró un riachuelo y no dudó en hundir sus manos dentro de la frescura del agua. Las frotó con fuerza hasta que ningún rastro de la sangre quedó visible. Pero Saga todavía poder oler su esencia, y sentir su calidez sobre sus dedos.

Irremediablemente, sus ojos ardieron, su garganta se ahogó en sollozos, y sus saladas lágrimas se unieron a la dulce corriente del riachuelo.

_"Lloras demasiado."_


	3. Capítulo 3

**/Capítulo 3/**

Suspiró por enésima vez. Estaba cansado incluso de eso. Porque cuando era en realidad "él", todo dolía; respirar, pensar, ver… todo, absolutamente todo se sentía como algo que no debería estar haciendo. Su muerte, merecida desde hace mucho, se había retrasado demasiado, y Saga no sentía poder aguantar el diario vivir cada que la mañana llegaba.

Sin embargo, apenas atardecía en Atenas, y tras el montón de corrupción que su vida como usurpador del puesto del Patriarca le traía cotidianamente, a Saga se le había sido permitido un descanso.

Sólo reposaría un rato liberado de su odiado dominador, viendo con una mirada vacía hacia el techo, desde la lujosa cama en la que se acostaba. Tras unos minutos cerró sus ojos, porque incluso observando la simpleza del muro en lo alto miles de recuerdos eran evocados, y en su mayoría… no para bien.

_¡Saga!_

Apretó sus párpados pero aun así las lágrimas se colaron entre estos. Esa voz permanecía tan vívida para sus sentidos como el mismo fatídico día en que la escuchó; la última vez que vio a su hermano.

Pensaba en Kanon con dolorosa regularidad. No podría nunca perdonarse que, gracias a sus terribles acciones, no estaba más con él. Pero hizo lo que pensó que debía hacer… Las cosas que su hermano había dicho le asustaron. No le quedó más remedio.

El problema era que aquellas cosas parecían inocentes travesuras cuando las comparaba con los crímenes que él había cometido.

Gimió en un fallido sollozo, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de lado en su cama. Una pequeña parte de su mente despertó; esa que eterna e ingenuamente se esperanzaba en que cierto francés llegara a consolarlo con su inocente compañía. Sin embargo, desde hacía años Camus no era más que un recuerdo para él.

Y sólo tomó un minuto para que eso cambiara.

Cual resorte se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a uno de los grandes ventanales de la amplia habitación. Era poco prudente asomar su rostro sin la careta que normalmente usaba, incluso aunque se hallara muchos metros arriba del resto del Santuario y era dudoso que alguien lo viera, pero en esos momentos lo único que movió sus acciones fue el enorme e incrédulo regocijo cuando percibió un cosmos vagamente familiar, e infinitas veces más fuerte ahora que hace años.

No pudo verlo, hubiera resultado inverosímil cuando el recién llegado se hallaba apenas en la entrada del Santuario, pero Saga percibió prácticamente cada paso que dio. Supo en qué instantes alcanzaba cada casa, y cuando la dejaba atrás. Su cosmos se sentía aprensivo al saludar a alguien, y relajado cuando era libre de seguir.

No se había podido deshacer de su timidez.

Saga sonrió en un acto fugaz que no pudo durar más tiempo. Sabiendo que Camus se aproximaba, tuvo que ataviarse de nuevo con la intimidante máscara típica del Patriarca. Suspirando entrecortado, tanto ansioso como receloso, salió de las cámaras privadas para dirigirse al salón del trono, en el cual formalmente tomó asiento, y esperó.

Y esperó con tanta impaciencia que el siempre propio y controlado Patriarca no paraba de tamborilear los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos de su gran e impresionante silla. Y se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente cuando un guardia al fin anunció que el nuevo caballero de Acuario venía a presentarse con el hombre que personificaba la suma autoridad de la Orden.

Con un movimiento de su mano que pretendía denotar fastidio, pero más que otra cosa demostraba desesperación, despidió al guardia y ordenó que se hiciese pasar al visitante.

Y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, suspiró profundamente. Le vio arrodillarse y con una voz fingidamente dura le ordenó ponerse de pie. Le escuchó saludar con propiedad, y entregarse a servicio suyo y de la Diosa.

Saga notó el cambiado timbre de aquella voz, pero sus oídos no duraron mucho en hacerse sordos. Siempre se consideró una persona atraída por el aspecto visual de las cosas. Y como tal, tuvo que recorrer al muchacho con su mirada tendidamente de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que se trataba del mismo niño de sus recuerdos. Su lacio cabello lucía mucho más largo, obviamente su estatura era significativamente mayor. Los rasgos de su delicado rostro, sin embargo, mantenían algo de infantilidad que la adolescencia todavía no le había arrebatado por completo.

Catorce, quince años a lo sumo, calculó Saga.

Y por supuesto, una de las mayores novedades era constituida por el ropaje sagrado que cubría su espigado cuerpo. Saga no pudo evitar preguntarse si así de joven e inocente se habría visto él la primera vez que portó una armadura.

Sin poder retrasar más la duración de lo que debía ser una breve junta, Saga encomendó a Camus la protección de la onceava casa, y le dio una predeciblemente flemática bienvenida.

El chico asintió en respeto y se retiró, y el griego sentado en el trono no esperó ni un segundo después de que las puertas se cerraron para correr casi tropezándose hacia la habitación contigua.

Sin tener tiempo que perder, Saga se quitó la ataviada túnica y se puso rápidamente los primeros pantalones que encontró, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrir su torso. Se escabulló por salidas secretas fuera del Templo del Patriarca y corrió lo más veloz que le dieron sus piernas, escurriéndose a través de los pasajes de un bosque que conocía mejor que nadie. Se quedó sin aliento y sentía a su corazón golpetear anormalmente, pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con el cansancio que sin dudas seguiría a su descontrolada carrera, con tal de poder interceptar a Camus en Géminis.

Sabía que se dirigía ahí. Lo _sintió _pensar en él. Y eso trajo a Saga la opinión, por primera y única vez, de que vivir con un Dios en la cabeza tenía sus ventajas.

Y claro que Camus se dirigía a la tercera casa. Se había decepcionado bastante de no encontrar un alma allí cuando pasó durante la subida al templo del Patriarca. Y le preocupó, cuando se atrevió a preguntar sobre el guardián de Géminis a los pocos compañeros a quienes realmente les tenía confianza, hallar como repetidas respuestas simples encogimientos de hombros y testimonios de no recordar la última vez que le vieron.

Camus sabía que Saga estaba en el Santuario. Tendría tantísimo tiempo de no verlo, pero se había obligado a no olvidarlo. Todavía resentía el no haberse despedido de él aquella vez, pero lo que importaba en esos momentos era encontrarlo de nuevo, y prácticamente podía respirar en el ambiente la esencia de su aura.

Finalmente era un dorado como aquél, y esperaba que la igualdad de rangos le brindara mayor confianza para encararlo después de tantos años y tantos minutos que pasó recordándolo, cuando de seguro el otro sólo guardaría una insignificante memoria del niño francés que lo besó por primera vez. Y eso ya sería bastante.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando imágenes de aquello surgieron en su mente, en específico del pendiente que tenía con él. Era una bobería pensar en eso… en que Saga realmente cobrara ese pacto, pero Camus no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, cuando la verdad era que no le desagradaría para nada tener la oportunidad de resarcirse por el torpe beso de su niñez.

El problema radicaba en que seguía tan inexperto como en aquel tiempo. La desolada Siberia no era el lugar más adecuado para experiencias románticas. Camus todavía mantenía en sus incorruptos labios la cándida sensación de aquel roce que compartió con el caballero de Géminis, y permanecía bien fresca en su memoria la promesa que le había hecho.

Cuando Camus piso el tercer templo, se reprochó a sí mismo… ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en semejantes tonterías? Tenían años sin verse; Saga seguramente había cambiado, sería todo un hombre ya, y él todavía aferrándose estúpidamente a recuerdos triviales que poco podían significar para el mayor.

Negándose a presentarse ante el griego como el frágil e inmaduro chiquillo de su pasado, Camus irguió su espalda y frunció el ceño, preparándose a comportarse con la respetuosa distancia debida al que era un compañero de armas más.

Pero esa compostura no demoraría en perderse cuando, desde detrás de unos pilares, emergió un evidentemente agitado, sudoroso, y parcialmente desnudo Saga de Géminis.

El aludido caminó los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Camus, sin importarle realmente que su agotamiento fuera tan obvio en la flaqueza de sus piernas y en la sonoridad de sus apresuradas inhalaciones. Además, portando una inusualmente amplia sonrisa en sus labios, y un brillo indiscreta alegría en sus normalmente opacos ojos.

Camus pasó saliva con fastidiosa dificultad y elevó un tantito su barbilla. Él había crecido, pero para su frustración, Saga también. Al menos ya no le rebasaba por tanto, y alcanzaba a sobrepasarle mínimamente el hombro.

Sus ojos azules, que trataba de mantener siempre inexpresivos, en esos momentos no podían ocultar la impresión que los tenía constantemente parpadeando. Sus labios se habían entreabierto en pasmo sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta, y… ¿por qué demonios tenía tanto calor?

Saga dijo algo para saludarlo. Mencionó su nombre, le felicitó por la obtención de su armadura, expresó su gusto por verle de nuevo, o algo así…

Camus estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder escuchar con detalle, y no sabía si era más saludable fijarse en las hipnotizadoras esmeraldas que eran los ojos del mayor, en su brillante sonrisa, o en las gotas de sudor que resbalaban seductoramente por su cuello, hacia su pecho, abdomen, parte del vientre, y decepcionantemente nada más.

Entonces sí que el francés sintió sofocarse. Nunca en su vida alguien había despertado tales estremecimientos en él, tales impuros pensamientos de los que su Maestro sin tregua le sermoneaba, siempre preocupado por la integridad de su joven aprendiz.

Pues Camus no quería imaginar lo que diría su maestro de verlo completamente sonrojado frente al indiscutiblemente atractivo Géminis.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Saga enarcó sus cejas y desapareció su sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre la arrebolada mejilla del muchacho —. Supongo que después del clima de Siberia debe ser duro acomodarse a este sol, ¿no?

Camus asintió distraídamente. Aunque de hecho estaba anocheciendo y la pregunta de Saga, tanto como la respuesta afirmativa que encontró, no se justificaban mucho.

—¿Quieres agua?— dijo caminando hacia la cocina cercana, jalándolo sin mucha firmeza de un brazo para que lo siguiera. La verdad era que, después del trayecto hacia allí, Saga más que nadie necesitaba hidratarse. A Camus no le cayó mal el ofrecimiento.

Tomaron el par de vasos de agua con rapidez, permitiendo a un breve silencio establecerse. Ambos suspiraron al unísono cuando terminaron y depositaron al mismo tiempo los recipientes vacíos en la encimera de la cocina. Camus, sintiéndose un poco más relajado y en confianza, intentó un diálogo casual.

—¿Estabas ejercitándote?

—¿Eh?... — Saga miró su propio pecho descubierto, hacia donde Camus curiosamente señalaba. Percibió a sus pulmones todavía resintiendo el esfuerzo de respirar, y no se le ocurrió nada más que aprovechar esa oportuna excusa—. Ah, sí.

—¿Te interrumpí? No debí venir... ya anochece y te estoy importunando. Mejor regreso mañana— dijo sin pausar y desviando constantemente la mirada.

—No. Me alegra que estés aquí— Saga se apresuró a contestar, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa reforzadora—. Es más, me daré una ducha rápida, y después caminaremos un rato por el bosque, ¿qué te parece?

¿Sonaba demasiado desesperado por pasar un rato con él?

A Camus no podía importarle menos. Y no se dio cuenta, porque su propio anhelo lo distraía opacando cualquier pista del de aquél.

—Suena bien— contestó despacio mientras asentía. Y declarado el plan, Saga se apresuró a encerrarse al baño, desde donde el agua de la regadera se escuchaba pronto fluir.

Camus aprovechó los minutos en soledad para dar una pequeña expedición por las estancias del templo, curioso tanto como extrañado ante lo poco que encontró que fuera digno de su atención.

Había visto los templos del resto de sus compañeros, y a excepción de uno que otro que continuaban abandonados, todos dejaban entrever la particularidad de quien los habitaba. En el de Saga no encontraba ni un retrato de amigos o familia, o algún detalle decorativo que revelara personalidad. Era totalmente frío e inexpresivo. Algo que Camus consideraba extraño cuando el dueño de dicha casa contaba con un cosmos tan cálido y amable.

Era como si nadie realmente habitara allí.

Tal vez en la recámara del griego se encontraría con un panorama distinto. Pero Camus no iría husmeando por ahí, más que nada, porque Saga ya llegaba con él, enteramente vestido y todavía secando su abundante cabello. La toalla terminó siendo arrojada sobre el primer sillón que encontró mientras atravesaban la sala, hacia la salida.

—Pensé que no te encontraría. Me dicen que no te ven mucho por aquí— dijo Camus, volteando hacia el hombre que caminaba a su lado. Saga le dirigió una fugaz mirada de alarma, que ocultó muy bien tras el pasivo tono de su voz.

—Generalmente estoy muy ocupado. El Patriarca a veces me encomienda tareas que me obligan a dejar el Santuario por largas temporadas.

—Confía mucho en ti, entonces.

—Sí— respondió secamente, agachando el rostro y apresurando el paso para adelantarse un poco. Le mortificaba tener que mentir así, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

_"Buen chico."_

Saga tuvo la repentina necesidad de lanzar un feroz ataque contra el árbol más cercano. Se contuvo y respiró profundamente, volteando hacia Camus y encontrando en la cristalinidad de sus ojos el perfecto antídoto calmante.

—Esto ha cambiado bastante— dijo el muchacho mientras estudiaba cada detalle de sus alrededores, aprendiendo la nueva disposición de los arbustos que hacía años no se encontraban en la vereda por la que transitaban. Le dirigió una rápida sonrisa a Saga y éste la contestó recatadamente.

—Estuviste lejos mucho tiempo— el mayor comentó despacio. Camus se sintió extrañamente contento... ¿Entonces Saga sí lo había extrañado?

—Sí… supongo que habrán muchas novedades de las que enterarme.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada de verdadera importancia.— Nada de lo que quisiera hablar, al menos.

Géminis fijó su mirada en la de su joven acompañante. Deseando encontrar de nuevo el mismo escape que en su adolescencia representaba, Saga le dio pauta a Camus para que su melodiosa voz fluyera.

—Cuéntame de Siberia.

Y tras otra nueva correspondencia de sonrisas, Camus se permitió explayarse y platicó con detalle un sinfín de experiencias durante su estancia en Rusia. Le habló sobre el gélido país, la pequeña cabaña que constituyó su hogar, el entrenamiento en plenas nevadas, las enseñanzas de su admirado maestro, hasta de los autores que leía por las noches antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

Saga lo envidió tanto. Y aprovechó la protectora oscuridad para que su mirada se entristeciera. El otro, distraído en sus pasos y relatos, jamás lo notó.

Llegó un momento en que Camus se percató del tiempo que había pasado, y volviéndose hacia Saga, que se había quedado un par de pasos detrás, y a quien no había dejado hablar en todo el lapso del paseo, se disculpó de su supuesta falta.

—Lo siento. Ya te he de estar mareando. Cuéntame tú algo— dijo mientras continuaba avanzando, dando pasos hacia atrás y viendo al otro aproximarse frente a él. Pero de pronto Saga se acercó con un extraño aumento de velocidad, y cual si hubiera predicho la roca que el talón de Camus golpearía haciéndole perder el equilibrio, alcanzó a sostenerlo de la cintura cuando el chico apenas iniciaba su caída de espaldas.

Camus, sorprendido, soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando se vio rescatado del jamás consumado accidente. Se empujó despacio con las manos que colisionaron contra el pecho de Saga, alejándose con timidez del mayor, que suavemente deslizó las manos soltando su cintura.

Entonces, justo cuando Camus se sentía libre, la mano de Saga sujetó su muñeca, y bajó hasta colar los dedos entre los suyos, enganchándose así con él para continuar la caminata a un ritmo igual.

—Mi vida no es nada interesante. Además, me gusta escucharte. —Camus sintió a su garganta atorarse. Saga ni siquiera lo miraba mientras hablaba, permanecía concentrado en el camino adelante, pero no tenía que tener su impactante mirada sobre él para sufrir escalofríos. Su mano sudaba y se resbalaba de la de Saga, quien no dejaba de volver a apretarla negándose a dejarla ir.

Tan sólo tras un par de horas juntos y los efectos habían sido catastróficos. Saga, quisiera o no, acababa de hacerse vitalmente dependiente de la presencia del francés. Camus, quisiera o no, siempre temblaría estremecido cuando de la cercanía de Géminis se tratase.

Y fue más porque el silencio lo ponía tremendamente nervioso, sobre todo cuando era un silencio con Saga mientras éste tomaba su acalambrada mano, que Camus continuó balbuceando anécdotas vividas durante su preparación como caballero. Saga se entregó al embeleso sentido, mientras Camus le ayudaba tan desinteresadamente a enfrascarse lejos de todo y sólo con él, en una invisible burbuja cuya fragilidad, sin embargo, no podía negar.

Ese nexo tendría que soportar la distancia que el tiempo les obligaba a imponer. Porque aunque Camus continuaba hablando y Saga atentamente escuchándole, dos pares de pies acordaron en silencio que el paseo ya se había alargado imprudentemente, y con sincronía se encaminaron de vuelta hacia las doce casas.

Saga, haciéndose sordo a las insistencias de Camus, acompañó a éste hasta su templo sin preocuparse por lo subestimado que el menor se sentía siendo vergonzosamente escoltado hasta su casa. Ya no era un niño pequeño. Y Saga parecía continuar aferrado a esa imagen de él. Incluso lo guiaba todavía asegurándolo de la mano, cual si pudiese perderse. Camus llegó al punto de encontrar eso fastidioso.

Definitivamente no quería que Saga lo considerara como algo que tuviera que cuidar. Camus no quería protección, no necesitaba una figura paterna, y odiaría que Saga buscara representar eso para él.

En Saga, él quería ver mucho más.

—Hasta mañana. — El griego se despidió a la entrada de Acuario, y Camus parpadeó en desconcierto cuando se vio repentinamente halado hacia el interior de un poderoso abrazo. Se sintió empequeñecer y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Saga, mientras levantaba las manos para sostenerse inseguramente de la cintura del mayor. También se sintió enrojecer.

Saga ya no se detenía a pensar en lo incómodo que pudiera poner a Camus con arrebatos como el que había originado ese desesperado abrazo. Sabía, o quería creer, que aquél lo comprendía; cuando Camus ni siquiera tenía una pizca de idea del constante tormento que Saga tenía que vivir. Aun así, se sentía tan cercano e identificado con él… percibía que significaba algo para el joven francés, hacia quien no podía evitar desarrollar un apresurado y fuerte apegamiento.

Lo quería.

Lo necesitaba.

_"Déjalo ir."_ El griego abusaba de su amabilidad. No podía dejarlo libre un rato, porque ya se creía dueño de todo.

_"No. Es mío."_ Géminis apretó sus párpados y escuchó a Camus quejarse débilmente, cuando sus brazos se ajustaron con incontrolable fuerza alrededor de él.

_"Tú no puedes tener nada. Tú me perteneces, Saga."_

Soltó al chico y se giró de inmediato. Hacía mucho tiempo que Camus no lo veía llorar y Saga no deseaba que lo atestiguara justo en ese momento, así que comenzó a bajar los escalones, dándole la espalda. Camus se adentró a su templo con vacilación en cada movimiento.

Saga no se dirigió a Géminis. Su lugar no era ahí. Apenas bajando un tramo se desvió de las escalinatas principales, dio la vuelta, y protegido de ojos espías entre las sombras de los riscos boscosos, sus pies se movieron en renovado ascenso hacia el templo del Patriarca.


	4. Capítulo 4

**/Capítulo 4/**

Inmóvil totalmente. Apenas si se atrevía a respirar, y lo hacía hasta midiendo los movimientos de sus pulmones, permitiéndoles expandirse lo único necesario para conseguir la cantidad mínima de oxígeno que lo mantendría vivo.

Si hacía un movimiento brusco, si alteraba el ambiente de alguna manera, el chico que dormía sentado junto a él, recargando el rostro sobre su hombro, podría despertar fácilmente. Sería lamentable.

De manera que Saga se mantenía lo más estupefacto que fuera posible. Sin embargo, voltear cada tanto de tiempo para admirar el seráfico espectáculo que las tiernas facciones de Camus constituían en un total estado de relajación, fue un impulso irrefrenable.

_"Me estoy hartando de esto…"_

Saga frunció el ceño, y no se molestó en contestar a la voz en su cabeza. No tenía derecho de reclamarle. Él le había soportado tanto, y aquél no era capaz de permitirle disfrutar en paz de su única fuente de felicidad. A Saga le parecía el colmo.

Parpadeó y miró a Camus de nuevo. Sonrió ante el pequeño hilo de saliva que escurría de sus labios entreabiertos. Luego suspiró profundamente y regresó la vista a sus propias manos que descansaban en su regazo.

Los momentos con el chico menor eran lo único que hacía soportable la pesadilla que vivía. Y esa pesadilla no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con la inexplicable fijación que Saga había desarrollado hacia el joven Acuario.

Y que era cien por ciento correspondida.

Desde las escasas semanas que Camus llevaba en el Santuario, poco se había despegado de Saga, al menos en los ratos durante los cuales el mayor se encontraba "libre". Acostumbraban a huir juntos al bosque y platicar incansablemente de nada hasta que la noche les sorprendía.

En esa ocasión, la oscuridad tenía rato de haberse implantado en el firmamento, pero la habitual despedida se había retrasado por culpa del muchacho francés, que había sido vencido por el sueño.

Y es que en compañía de Saga, todo tenía que ser al límite. Camus se sonrojaría de forma perdurable y actuaría sumamente nervioso, con su corazón latiendo a mil, o se relajaría por completo arrullado por la seguridad que el otro le transmitía. Sus reacciones dependían de la situación.

Saga no permanecía ignorante a los efectos que provocaba en su joven amigo. Y le halagaba, tanto como le ponía receloso, el percatarse del especial sentimiento que aquél le profesaba e inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

Un enamoramiento fugaz, pensaba Saga. De eso temía estar seguro. Lo que no discernía todavía eran sus propias emociones.

De ninguna manera aceptaría que la condición fuera mutua. No lo consideraba ni por un segundo. Sí, le gustaba estar con él, representaba el medicamento contra la enfermedad que era su vida. Disfrutaba escucharlo hablar, y verlo reír, ¡Pero no podía enamorarse de un niño de catorce años!...

Risas etéreas, burlonas y maliciosas, retumbaron en las paredes de su cráneo, haciéndole resoplar enfadado y frustrado.

Saga relajó sus preocupadas facciones y cerró los ojos, ladeando el rostro y apoyando con ligereza la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Camus. Se dejó dormir. Minutos después, quizás al sentir la fuerza del cosmos que había estado protegiéndolo apaciguarse, Camus abrió perezosamente los ojos.

No se movió porque bajo su mejilla se encontraba el hombro de Saga, y sobre su cabeza, el rostro de aquél. Se sacudió tantito, sólo para comprobar que el mayor de verdad se había dormido.

Camus suspiró y se sonrojó ligeramente. Por cómo veía las cosas, terminaría de pasar la ya de por sí avanzada noche con Saga. Eso inevitablemente le ponía la carne de gallina y le hacía sonreír nerviosamente, por más que lo único que consiguiera fuera la cercanía del griego. La imaginación de Camus era fructífera, y ya comenzaba a soñar despierto que, mientras Saga dormía, éste distraídamente lo abrazaría. Y poseído por sus sueños —que esperaba fueran sobre él— Géminis lo besaría. En ese momento abriría los ojos, y una vez sobrepuesto a la sorpresa de haberlo besado inconscientemente, le sonreiría y le confesaría que lo quería.

Entonces Camus le diría que él también lo quería. Y volverían a besarse…

El ulular de un búho, que observaba la escena desde la rama de un árbol cercano, hizo a Camus sobresaltarse y prestar atención a una realidad mucho menos prometedora que las fantasías de su mente. Hizo un mohín de triste resignación y se acurrucó más contra Saga. La noche era fresca y el hombre a su lado era la única fuente de calor disponible. Aunque se habría arrimado a él incluso si se encontraran en pleno verano.

Suspiró, y por un momento se sintió ocioso. No tenía sueño y no podía moverse mucho o Saga despertaría e insistiría con llevarlo a su templo. Camus rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, mirando a la luna que brillaba discreta tras unas nubes oscuras. Luego buscó al ave de grandes ojos que continuaba protegida por las sombras de la copa de un árbol localizado varios metros al frente. Después, miró sus piernas extendidas frente a él, y a sus pies que se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha, inquietos. Finalmente, vio la mano de Saga, que descansaba desvaída sobre el pasto, entre los muslos de ambos.

Echó una mirada de reojo para asegurarse de que el mayor seguía profundamente dormido, aunque no podía ver más que el cuello de Géminis. Sus ojos volvieron a esa mano sin vida, y cautelosamente movió la suya hacia ese preciado objetivo. Con meticulosidad fue que tocó los dedos semi-flexionados de Saga, acariciando sutilmente los nudillos, hasta que decidió cubrir con su palma el dorso de aquella mano.

Sonrió lleno de emoción y satisfacción, e instantemente se reprendió a si mismo por su inmadura actitud. Pero no por eso dejó de tocar la mano de Saga, que inmóvil recibía sobre sí a la suya, más pequeña.

El aludido decidió que, en caso de que Saga despertara, la única manera en que conseguiría que permanecieran ahí, juntos y cerca uno del otro, sería encontrándose dormido. Sabía que el mayor no se atrevería a llamarle, y en todo caso si Saga tuviera mucha necesidad de marcharse, seguramente terminaría cargado entre los brazos de aquél. Así que, esperando experimentar aquello aunque ni llegara a ser consciente de ello, Camus cerró sus ojos y ordenó a su mente apagarse.

Sin embargo, Saga no despertó hasta que la iluminación fue tal que sus ojos, incluso cubiertos por sus párpados, la resintieron.

Enderezó la espalda e instantáneamente se quejó. Llevó una mano a su nuca e inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado. Su cuello dolía horriblemente y sólo en ese instante se hizo consciente de haber pasado la noche en el bosque. Buscó a su lado y encontró a un Camus también recientemente despierto frotándose los ojos y recargándose en su brazo.

Luego ambos bostezaron al unísono, e intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Camus se sorprendió de que Saga no expresara culpabilidad porque el menor pasara la noche a la intemperie. Siempre era muy fijado en cosas como esas, demasiado sobreprotector. No que a Camus le disgustara la atención, pero prefería que Saga lo viera como alguien capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. La amplia sonrisa que el mayor le dirigió esa mañana le dio más esperanzas, aunque las sabía imprudentes.

Después de todo, Saga era… Saga. Un muchacho muy amable que lo había "adoptado" como si de un hermano pequeño se tratase. Camus intentaba ser realista y convencerse de que la invaluable amistad de Saga era mejor que nada, pero su impresionable corazón era necio, insistía en visualizar al griego como la perfección hecha persona… una perfección que estaba literalmente al alcance de sus manos.

Porque Camus sabía, por experiencia, que si en esos momentos en que los dos se ponían de pie, él impulsivamente se atreviera a abrazar a Saga, éste no se molestaría, sino que respondería el gesto y lo abrazaría más fuerte, y tal vez le susurraría al oído los buenos días.

Y era esa continua aceptación que Saga presentaba a la compañía de Camus, lo que le daba a éste combustible para alimentar sus enamoradizas fantasías.

Sin embargo, Camus sabía que esas ilusiones tendrían que morir pronto. Había algo que aún no se atrevía a contarle a Saga, y es que al final de esa semana tendría que marcharse de nuevo, como lo hizo tantos años atrás, a Siberia. Entrenaría a un par de chicos que ya lo esperaban allá. Desde que regresó al Santuario con la armadura de Acuario, Camus sabía que su estadía en ese lugar sería corta, pero en las semanas que llevaba ahí había venido negándoselo, esperando insulsamente que las horas se alargaran y los días no acabaran.

Los segundos, inmisericordes a las necesidades del joven francés, continuaron corriendo y extinguiendo los contados días que le quedaban; incluso aparentaban mayor vengativa rapidez, en contra del chico que los aborrecía tanto.

Hasta que en la víspera a su partida finalmente se decidió.

Se encontraba sentado al pie del árbol, en el pequeño claro que el inseparable par había adoptado como sitio para simplemente estar. Con una ramita de afilada punta dibujaba ininteligibles diseños en la tierra, de vez en cuando agregaba una pequeña piedra para estilizar su creación.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y llevaba esperando a Saga más de lo que debería. Y se ocupaba en tales cosas sin sentido para no preocuparse por el mayor, sin permitirse albergar siquiera la idea de que aquél no llegaría, y de nueva cuenta tendría que marcharse sin despedirse.

—Siento llegar tarde, el patriarca me tuvo ocupado con un encargo.— Camus volteó en busca del dueño de esa voz, y vio a Saga llegando a través de unos arbustos hasta terminar su trote a un par de metros de él.

—Está bien. — Camus sonrió condescendientemente. Porque en realidad no estaba bien; quería pasar lo máximo del tiempo que le quedara con Saga, y el retraso de éste mortificaba sus planes. Se iría a Siberia temprano al amanecer siguiente, y Saga había demostrado ser una criatura nocturna a la que raro encontraba en las mañanas por el Santuario, por lo que las horas de esa noche serían las últimas que compartiría con el mayor. Al menos hasta que regresara, y no tenía idea de cuándo sería eso.

Saga avanzó los pasos que le separaban de Camus y se sentó a su lado, dejando entre ellos el espacio que las extrañas figuras en la tierra ocupaban.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?— Saga preguntó divertido, ladeando el rostro y tratando de hallarle forma a los "dibujos" de Camus. Este último arrojó la varita a un lado y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

—Nada. — Se sonrieron y suspiraron al unísono.

Saga recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás, dejó las manos descansar sobre sus muslos y cruzó los pies. Camus descruzó los brazos y se irguió volteando hacia el mayor.

—Me tendré que marchar de nuevo a Siberia.

Saga le miró pasmado. Camus se arrepintió por soltarle eso tan repentinamente, pues a continuación tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de su falta de tacto.

Saga, tras la devastadora sorpresa, agachó la cabeza desconsolado. Camus notó la clara decepción en aquél, y no supo con seguridad lo que debía pensar al respecto.

—Entrenaré a un par de aprendices— continuó explicando. No quería que ningún silencio incómodo se implantara entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo?—el mayor preguntó abruptamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión angustiada.

—Mañana— masculló despacio entre dientes, encogiendo los hombros cuando atestiguó el predecible sobresalto que hizo a Saga arrodillarse frente a él y sujetarlo de los brazos, destruyendo sus diseños de tierra en el proceso.

—No…

—¡S-Saga!— Camus se quejó cuando Saga lo abrazó asfixiantemente. Se removió y apoyó las manos en la cintura del mayor, tratando de poner espacio entre ellos porque de verdad sentía que sus huesos crujirían.

Saga le soltó, reluctante. Pero apenas Camus se despegó de él lo suficiente para apreciar las inesperadas lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, cuando se acercó de nuevo a abrazarlo, sintiéndose responsable por la congoja de Saga.

—Lo siento, Saga… yo no quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo…—trató de consolarlo.

Lo único que el otro hizo fue reacomodarse para sentarse de nuevo, acunando al menor sobre su regazo. Camus resopló, indeciso de qué decir o hacer para que Saga aceptara la noticia de mejor manera.

Por el momento, simplemente se movió para quedar más cómodamente sentado con cada pierna al lado de la cintura de Saga, con su rostro contra el pecho de éste, y sintiendo las manos del mayor en su espalda.

Suspiró cuando varios minutos transcurrieron sin novedad. Se arrimó hacia arriba para recargar la barbilla en el hombro del más alto, quien restregó su rostro contra los cabellos de Camus.

Saga no se decidía a hacer nada, porque cualquier acción significaría que el tiempo había pasado. Y el tiempo era su peor enemigo en esos momentos. No se le ocurría otra forma de batallarlo más que engañándolo, permanecer inmóvil y apenas dar señales de estar vivo.

Sin embargo, Camus se estaba fastidiando de eso. Bufando hastiado de haber mantenido la misma atrofiante posición por incontables minutos, se removió bruscamente, en una acción imprudente que causó a Saga tensarse por completo y contener su respiración.

Él también se quedó quieto por la reacción del otro, pero esa estupefacción no duró mucho. Más por curiosidad que por otro cosa, Camus se reacomodó y volvió a moverse, esta vez con calculada intención de averiguar por qué Saga estaba de pronto respirando más aceleradamente.

Se balanceaba en lento vaivén sobre las caderas del mayor, quien no hacía mucho más que sostener cada lado de la cintura del chico, con un agarre vacilante, sin decidirse a detenerlo, empujarlo o atraerlo; pero aquél incluso sin su instigación hacía todo aquello en ciclos constantes y abrumadoramente repetitivos, originando inevitables roces que tenían a Saga de un segundo a otro acalorado y turbado.

¿Es que Camus no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo?

Saga gimió bajito y en contra de su voluntad, cuando de la misma irreflexiva manera, su pelvis se levantó con un errático movimiento a conocer más de cerca la del chico, quien en ese momento soltó un ahogado gritito de sorpresa y se agarró con más fuerza de los hombros de Saga.

Camus exhaló entrecortadamente. A cada instante se hacía más palpable y claro lo que estaba provocando en el mayor. Saga no dejaba de ser víctima de periódicos temblores que al mismo Camus se le eran contagiados, y comenzaba a sudar aun con el fresco ambiente que los rodeaba.

Incitado por las reacciones de Saga y las de su propio cuerpo, Acuario mordió su labio inferior y dio un contoneo más atrevido, que extrajo de Saga un extraño y grave sonido gutural.

Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero las manos que no habían dejado su cintura ahora lo sujetaban con demasiada fuerza, impidiéndole un solo meneo más.

Camus buscó el rostro de Saga con su mirada y lo notó agobiado, agitado, con sus ojos cerrados y mejillas encendidas, cabizbajo y frunciendo marcadamente el ceño.

El francés superó su propia conmoción. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, preocupado, y justo abría la boca para preguntar a Saga si se encontraba bien, cuando aquél lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió el perfil al lado de su cuello.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— siseó con dificultad para hallar su voz, y sin embargo sonó más duro de lo que hubiera querido. Camus resintió el tono y se sintió terriblemente mal.

Se despegó de Saga, sin importar ser brusco al empujarlo lejos, se levantó sin medir bien sus pasos y casi tropezó al ponerse de pie, descubriendo a sus piernas ligeramente tembleques. Tras una avergonzada mirada dirigida desde dos llorosos zafiros a dos nubladas esmeraldas, se alejó del lugar a prisas.

Obviamente había hecho algo mal, pues Saga nunca le había hablado con esa aspereza.

Camus no corrió por mucho tiempo… no creyó que Saga lo siguiera, y una vez que pensó haberse apartado lo suficiente, recargó la frente en un árbol y apoyó las manos sobre éste. En un tonto impulso quiso abrazar el tronco pero se contuvo. Lloró, escandalosa e infantilmente.

Saga, en cuanto se sintió capaz de pararse, trotó tras Camus, cazando su entristecido cosmos. Le encontró sin ningún problema, aunque sintió a todo su ser desmoronarse cuando lo vio llorando tan lamentablemente abrazado a un árbol —porque a fin de cuentas no se había contenido de hacerlo—.

—Camus. — Se acercó y tomó una de sus muñecas, despegándolo del árbol y jalándolo hacia sí.

—Camus…— repitió cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, sacudiéndose incontrolablemente.

—Lo-lo… siento, no quise enfadarte — el menor balbuceaba mientras hipaba ahogándose en su propio llanto.

Se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad. Saga en cierta manera lo comprendía, pero con sus precipitadas acciones había ocasionado mucho más que una simple reacción física en él. Había despertado un torrente de preocupaciones, alarmas y culpabilidades. Le había comprobado sus peores temores, recordándole lo erróneo que estaba… porque ahora se hallaba seguro de que quería a Camus mucho más de lo que el mismo Saga había osado imaginarse.

—Tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo, y no estoy enfadado, es sólo que…—suspiró sin saber cómo explicarse, y se restringió a acariciar la espalda del más joven con suaves movimientos circulares de sus manos, que eventualmente terminaron calmándolo hasta que las lágrimas cesaron por completo.

—Yo nunca me enfadaré contigo. Te quiero mucho para eso. — Se separó de él y le sonrió cálidamente. Camus se sintió flotar. No hubo besos, ni siquiera halló la voz para contestar, pero fue suficiente para causarle burbujeos en su estómago.

Sonrió temblorosamente mientras terminaba de limpiar sus mejillas. Saga tomó su mano y le instó a caminar a su lado para escoltarlo a su templo como siempre acostumbraba.

—¿Volverás pronto?— preguntó volteando hacia él, fijándose en sus ojos que todavía lucían ligeramente húmedos, límpidos y brillantes. Envidiables.

—Trataré. Eso quiero…— Agachó la cabeza un poco, sonrojándose sin que fuera una reacción que pudiese controlar. Con Saga era así; más retraído y a la vez más sincero.

—Yo también. — Saga le miró con un extraño brillo trémulo dentro de sus pupilas, y el menor sonrió tímidamente.

Sin embargo, en contra a lo que ambos anhelaban y necesitaban, Camus no pudo regresar tan pronto como había prometido. Sus alumnos robaban toda su atención y los entrenamientos eran arduos, además de que no podía pensar en mucho más que su deber cuando eran dos los muchachos a quienes formaba.

Y existía otro detalle que le mantenía alejado del Santuario… había escuchado noticias, más bien habladurías sobre el dudoso comportamiento y extraños mandatos del Patriarca Arles. Camus no podía hacer juicio acerca de un hombre con quien en contadas ocasiones se había encontrado, pero tampoco quería llevar a sus alumnos a ese lugar de ahora incierta reputación, y de ninguna manera se atrevía a dejarlos solos.

Sin muchas opciones fiables, dos años pasaron hasta que Camus consideró que un permiso a sus alumnos, ya mayores y más experimentados, sería pertinente; un par de meses que les servirían para descansar del entrenamiento físico y concentrarse en reflexionar sobre el deber que les esperaría. Y a él, para reencontrarse con un pasado que a diario lo llamaba en sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**/ Capítulo 5 /**

—¿Entonces no lo has visto?— El joven a quien iba dirigida la pregunta negó una vez más con la cabeza. Se acostó en el sofá de su sala con un refresco en mano, retirándose la camisa antes de permitirse disfrutarlo y apagar con ello la sed y calor que las últimas semanas habían traído.

—Ya te dije que no.— Recogió sus piernas flexionándolas e indicándole con ello que tomara asiento en el espacio que había liberado para él.

Camus se sentó renuentemente al lado de Milo, y suspiró con pesadez. El caballero de escorpión puso sus ojos en blanco, fastidiado ante esa deprimente actitud que el francés no parecía poder sacudirse desde había llegado de Siberia, un par de días atrás.

—Te preocupas demasiado por Géminis…— comentó, curioso por la reacción que el otro mostraría ante su sugerente comentario. Camus efectivamente delató su inquietud por averiguar algo sobre el extraviado gemelo; volteó de inmediato, con sus ojos expandidos y ansiosos.

Milo desvió su mirada hacia el refresco del cual tomó un pequeño trago. Camus, notando que el griego no tenía gran información que aportarle, o al menos no pensaba hacerlo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

—Desapareciste por mucho tiempo, Acuario. Espero que al menos te quedes un buen rato. — El francés ya estaría pisando el umbral, pero la sutil vacilación en sus pasos aseguró a Milo que le había escuchado bien.

Y Camus se había quedado. Había alargado su estadía que supuestamente debía ser de un par de semanas hasta convertirla en un mes. Primero, porque todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que Saga volviera de donde fuera que se encontrara, y segundo, por la insistencia de cierto griego de ojos turquesas que no había hesitado en demostrar el especial interés que tenía por él.

Acuario no encontró pretextos para oponer resistencia. Era exhaustivo continuar esperando algo que al parecer no volvería, y aun si lo hiciera, seguro no le daría lo que él anhelaba. Milo era una buena persona, además de innegablemente atractivo y encantador. Y ya que no tenía compromisos y se estaba cansando de estar solo, intentó darse una oportunidad con el caballero de Escorpión. Aceptó su compañía y le permitió una significativa cercanía.

Entabló con él una relación de mayor confianza que la simple amistad que solía unirlos. No eran oficialmente pareja, pero Camus sabía que no faltaba mucho para que uno de los dos, más probablemente Milo, sugiriera tal cosa.

—Te veré mañana.— Camus despidió en la entrada del templo de Acuario a quien ya se había convertido en su constante acompañante. Milo, como cada noche, insistía en dejarlo en su templo. Le recodaba mucho a Saga, por eso y algunos otros detalles; las caricias que gustaba de dar a su cabello, las miradas que amenazaban por ser interminables, y la atención que nunca dejaba de brindarle, asegurándose siempre de que estuviera cómodo y contento.

Camus comenzaba a pensar que debía haber algo malo con él si todos parecían sentir la injustificable y fastidiosa necesidad de cuidarlo y velar por su bien.

—Falta mucho para mañana. — Exactamente un par de horas.

Milo se acercó a Camus, cediendo a su deseo de besarlo. Y el francés respondió. Recibió a esos labios que ya comenzaba a conocer más que bien, y colaboró para que el trueque fuera demorado y profundo, desbordante de pasión como el mismo muchacho que lo acorraló habilidosamente contra una de las columnas de la entrada.

Camus se dejó hacer. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Milo mientras éste recorría en apresuradas y fuertes caricias sus costados, haciéndole retroceder un poco con cada viaje que sus manos daban. Milo aprovechaba esos involuntarios y provocativos movimientos que Camus realizaba para responder de la misma manera, pegando su cuerpo contra el más bajo causando que se enfrascaran en una invisible burbuja de calor.

El dueño del templo en que se encontraban no se sorprendió de la efusiva despedida que Milo le estaba dando... si es que de hecho pensaba marcharse. Las últimas noches la cercanía entre ellos había ido en aumento, y con eso la intensidad de sus besos y el atrevimiento de sus caricias.

_"¿Lo ves? Nunca será para ti…"_ Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar. Había descubierto que a veces el dolor lo ahuyentaba.

Saga permaneció en silencio, oculto tras un grueso pilar en los inmediatos interiores de la casa de Acuario, a cuyo guardián había estado esperando.

Pero ya no siguió espiando. Giró y dejó su espalda contra la columna de piedra mientras sus ojos cansados miraban el penumbroso interior de la construcción. Y esperó todavía más. Escuchó los suspiros de Camus, y los susurros invitantes de Milo...

Los apreció con una aturdidora claridad, como si estuviese ahí junto a ellos y no a algunos metros.

En cuanto sintió un par de lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, las limpió furiosamente y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza. No quería llorar más, no quería escuchar nada más ni ser consciente de su entorno, en esos momentos menos que nunca. Y como para fastidiarlo,_ él_ no tomaba su lugar. Le dejaba ser Saga, con todos sus sentidos bien funcionales.

Suspiró. No le quedó más que seguir esperando. Milo y Camus, ignorantes a la presencia del gemelo, continuaron con ese intercambio de besos del que parecían no poder saciarse, y la temperatura continuaba escalando entre ellos. Milo había traspasado las barreras de la ropa de Camus y alcanzado la piel de su abdomen desde minutos atrás, y este último ya se había rendido absolutamente a las irrefrenables atenciones del otro. Camus ladeaba la cabeza para dejar el cuello accesible a los labios de Milo, entrecerraba los ojos, jadeaba extasiado por el toque de esas manos que recorrían su piel con una insistencia que nunca antes había conocido…

Y que no quería detener. A sus curiosos dieciséis años todo dentro de su ser le gritaba que se dejara llevar, que invitara a Milo al interior del templo, que diera pie a que esas caricias no se detuvieran, al menos por esa noche.

Sin embargo, justo conseguía atrapar una de las hiperactivas manos del griego, con intención de guiarlo a su habitación, cuando una nauseabunda sensación de alarma le hizo sentir que desfallecía.

Entonces empujó al otro lo suficientemente lejos para poder respirar con mayor facilidad, para poder despejar su aturdida mente e identificar esa sensación que le agobiaba, y que despertaba un nostálgico gozo en su corazón al mismo tiempo.

Había recordado a Saga. Más exactamente, estaba seguro de que lo había sentido. Y experimentó una culpabilidad excesiva, como si le debiera fidelidad al desaparecido Géminis y lo que hacía con Milo estuviera mal. Sus sentimientos lo traicionaron. Se dio cuenta, aunque bien lo sabía ya por más que se lo negara, que Milo nunca significaría para él lo mismo que Saga.

Miró a Milo fijamente, quien parecía ligeramente decepcionado pero no enfadado. Camus mordisqueó sus labios y agachó la cabeza. Milo se inclinó y atrapó los labios del francés una vez más, estimulado por esa adorable timidez.

Tras robarle ese fugaz beso al desprevenido Acuariano, Milo le regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora y se separó de él.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.— Y se retiró tras agitar brevemente la mano en el aire, para enseguida bajar corriendo los escalones.

Camus suspiró aliviado, y sonrió divertido de la ligereza con la que Milo se tomaba las cosas.

Reacomodó la túnica que Milo había desordenado, metiéndola bien tras el cintillo de sus pantalones, y pasó ambas manos por su alborotado cabello mientras se encaminaba hacia adentro.

Contados pasos había avanzado cuando un entrecortado suspiro proveniente de algún punto detrás de él le hizo detenerse. Permaneció inmóvil y pasmado, cuando cayó en cuenta de que anteriormente no sólo se había imaginado sentir a Saga, sino que éste estaba realmente ahí. Tan cerca… a sólo un giro de sus talones y un par de zancadas.

Sin embargo, por más que deseaba verlo, voltear y correr a abrazarlo, no podía. Había perdido el control sobre sus estupefactas extremidades, sobre su agitado corazón, sobre sus atronadores pensamientos, sobre su rostro que se acaloraba de vergüenza al concluir que Saga habría atestiguado su comprometedor momento con Milo minutos atrás.

—Quería buscarte… antes, pero no me fue posible…— una voz que sonaba rasgada se oyó con tenuidad.

Camus tuvo que voltear, pero una vez hecho eso, no estuvo seguro de si había sido lo mejor. No tuvo la certeza siquiera de que ése a quien veía entre las sombras era el Saga que había conocido.

Lo divisaba con relativa facilidad pese a la oscuridad. Lucía cansado, ojeroso, nervioso y horriblemente agobiado. Pasaba las manos constante y ansiosamente sobre su rostro, y Camus no podía asegurar si Saga lo hacía como un simple reflejo inquieto o por querer ocultarse de su vista.

—¿Saga? Dioses… ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!?— Caminó hasta dejar a Géminis al alcance de su brazo, el cual estiró para posar una mano sobre el hombro del mayor. Éste ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto infantil, y sonrió a medias, sin que pudiese dar una respuesta más elaborada a Camus que esas inusuales reacciones.

—¿Que sucede?—insistió el menor, mostrando un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del mayor, que se le figuraba en esos momentos como un cachorro perdido. Al menos su expresión era pueril, sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión y sospechosa acuosidad. Saga mantuvo su mirada fija en Camus, quien finalmente comprobó que aquél había llorado, por los rastros húmedos y tibios que encontró sobre la piel que gentilmente acariciaba.

—Nada. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo…— Y antes de terminar su suplicante frase ya lo había atrapado necesitadamente entre sus brazos. Aspiró el aroma embriagante de sus cabellos, y cerró los ojos al sueño viviente que ese niño siempre representaba para él.

—Si me dejas— terminó, apretándolo más fuerte, recordándole esos abrazos poderosos que años atrás acostumbraba a regalarle a diario, y que había extrañado como nada. Camus se dio cuenta de eso al sentirse rodeado una vez más de la sedante calidez del mayor.

—Está bien…— murmuró, posando las manos sobre la cintura de Saga para apartarlo con suaves empujes. Si permanecía por más tiempo con la nariz presionada contra su pecho irremediablemente moriría ahogado.

Más que satisfecho por la aceptación de Camus, Saga le permitió esa distancia que fue necesaria para que el francés tomara su mano y lo guiara con lentos pasos a su habitación, tras dedicarle una cándida sonrisa.

Géminis ocupó ese corto lapso de tiempo para ponderar sobre lo que Camus habría supuesto que le estaba pidiendo. No había sido muy específico, y el hecho de que el chico lo guiara hasta su recámara y le regalara un espacio en su cama al llegar, descolocó bastante a Saga. Porque entonces se dio cuenta de que podría requerir lo que fuera de ese muchacho, y éste le consentiría todo.

Camus tampoco sabía con detalle a qué cosa había accedido al permitirle a Saga "quedarse ahí con él". Había subido a su cama, recogiendo las cobijas y acomodándose bajo ellas, y había llamado a Saga con la mirada para que le hiciera compañía. Saga no había dudado mucho antes de acostarse a su lado boca arriba mientras el menor lo encaraba de perfil.

Le sorprendía a sí mismo contar con la embarazosa noción de que accedería a cualquier cosa que Saga deseara. Si quería besarlo o acariciarlo como Milo recién había hecho, él se lo permitiría. Si quería más de él, también se lo daría. Y tenía que reprenderse por ese insulso sentimiento que le embargaba invariablemente en presencia del mayor…

La sensación de pertenecerle.

Camus no obtuvo más que un vacilante abrazo, cuando Saga giró sobre su costado y se arrimó a él. Con eso sólo se le despertó la necesidad de más. Después de todo, habían sido dos años de no verlo para luego regresar y apreciarlo cambiado; no físicamente pero definitivamente era alguien diferente… Nada de palabras, y apenas si unas cuantas tímidas miradas. Y sus acciones eran persistentemente titubeantes. Un niño retraído.

Le recordó tanto a sí mismo, muchos años atrás.

Saga no había tenido más remedio. Sin Camus, la única persona que le hacía sentir bien, se había dejado hundir mucho más en su descontrol. Se había vuelto débil ante el ente que, para su desconsuelo infinito, le dominaba. Si alguna vez existió seguridad en él, ya se había esfumado del todo.

Aunque en ese cuarto se sentía protegido, extrañamente comprendido. No creía necesario explicarse, decirle a Camus con palabras lo tanto que su ausencia había dolido… suponía que, con los irregulares suspiros que daba sobre aquella nívea frente, el joven comprendía el tremendo abatimiento que le quitaba de encima al estar cerca de él.

Con las manos puestas sobre la cintura del otro, los dos permitieron un pequeño espacio por donde sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando Camus alzó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Saga lo agachó. Y sus ojos se atraparon.

Saga estudió detalladamente la imagen que tenía cercana, y apreció los sutiles cambios en la delicada fisonomía de Camus. Crecía hermoso con los años, pero nunca perdía esa esencia inocente en sus ojos que sólo le era mostrada a Géminis. O bien, únicamente éste tenía la capacidad de verla.

Camus torció sus labios incómodamente… Saga no dejaba de inquietarlo. Mientras más lo miraba, más se convencía de que las cosas no estaban bien. Movió una mano hasta el rostro de aquél, y tocó tentativamente sus labios, que en un extremo se apreciaban un tanto lastimados. Saga suspiró profundo y su cálido aliento bañó a los dedos de Camus, que temblaron e inmediatamente se retiraron.

Camus sonrió irresoluto antes de solidificar el abrazo que compartían, pegándose a Saga y acunando el rostro en su cuello. Dos segundos después, el griego sintió un pequeño beso en ese punto. Automáticamente, buceó entre los cabellos verde-azules de Camus y regresó con la mayor similitud posible el gesto; un beso fugaz bajo la exquisita línea de su mandíbula.

Con eso, Camus tuvo más que suficiente para animarse a seguir, a dejar otro beso más arriba en el cuello de Saga, y luego otro más abajo. Así fue repitiendo, complementando con caricias a la espalda del mayor, y movimientos algo torpes de sus piernas con los que lograba rozar las de Saga y provocar en ambos tormentas eléctricas a flor de piel.

Por más que la situación fuera injustificable para la lógica, Camus no podía detenerse, no cuando Saga respondía a cada una de sus acciones con besos y caricias idénticas.

Se habrían dicho contadas palabras desde que se reencontraron tan sólo insignificantes minutos atrás, y tendrían muchísimo que poner al corriente, pero estaba claro que sus sentimientos se hallaban en perfecta sincronía. Y resultaba sobre todo sorpresivo para Camus, quien un par de años atrás jamás se hubiera imaginado —sino que sufría al desear— una correspondencia por parte de Saga.

Quedaba claro que esos labios que humedecían cada vez con mayores ansias su cuello, y esas manos que viajaban por su espalda y costados, a veces osándose a bajar hasta sus muslos, no estarían actuando así si una sincera emoción no los controlase. Porque después de todo esos labios y esas manos pertenecían a Saga, en quien confiaba más que nadie, a pesar del tiempo y las distancias que tendían a separarlos cruelmente.

Sabía que, pese a cualquier cambio, la base de su relación seguía ahí; el necesitarse sin saber realmente por qué. Y en esos momentos se retroalimentaban en sentimiento tanto como en acciones.

Camus continuó absorbiendo el sabor de la piel de Saga, y cerró los ojos para percibir el aroma de aquellos cabellos índigo con mayor intensidad. Sus manos las había mudado al pecho del otro para, más que acariciar, jalonear insistentemente de su camisa.

Nunca se tocaron los labios. Eso hubiera sido el acabose para la razón que les mantenía actuando con necesaria cautela. Porque por más que lo hubiera deseado, Acuario no se atrevió a soltar los botones de esa prenda de la cual tiraba. Y Géminis tampoco se permitió disfrutar mucho más de la perfecta silueta que sus manos descubrían.

No hubiera sido apresurado, tampoco equivocado. Mas no se sentía como lo mejor en esos momentos. La impresión de estar juntos de nuevo todavía no se disipaba, y antes de algo más complicado, querían celebrar ese hecho, para lo cual un simple abrazo bastaba.

Saga se incorporó para sentarse, recargando la espalda en la cabecera. Camus nunca lo soltó, se deslizó hasta quedar abrazado a su cintura, y luego dio vuelta para terminar boca arriba con la cabeza descansada sobre sus muslos.

Se sonrieron en complicidad. Saga estudió con la yema de su dedo índice los curvados labios de Camus, mientras éste observaba maravillado el mismo gesto en el gemelo, de quien cada sonrisa era un evento raro y memorable. Luego, justo cuando Saga movió su mano con intención de alejarla de sus labios, Camus atrapó su muñeca y le mantuvo quieto.

Besó su dedo, le mordisqueó con suavidad y atrapó la primera falange entre sus labios, succionando débilmente antes de dejarlo ir. Se había intimidado por la mirada punzante que Saga le estaba dirigiendo y desvió sus pupilas al sentirse ruborizar, tan sólo para tener que regresarlas hacia el gemelo instantes después, cuando de reojo apreció sus curiosas acciones.

Saga llevó ese humedecido dedo índice hasta sus propios entreabiertos labios, los cuales acarició frágil y distraídamente cubriéndolos con la tibia saliva de Camus, a quien no cesó de mirar con concentrada intensidad. Dejó a la punta de su lengua salir de manera fugaz para saborear esa dulzura, imaginando lo que sería conseguirla directamente de los sonrosados labios de Acuario, en un beso dadivoso, no inocente como el que habían compartido en alguna lejana ocasión.

El francés pestañeó inexpresivamente, antes de volver a sonreír cuando Saga enredó los dedos en su cabellera y comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad, de manera rítmica y lenitiva.

Pronto se adormiló gracias a esos cariños. Los párpados de Saga también comenzaron a sentirse pesados; justo caían y voluntariamente volvía a abrirlos, para continuar contemplando a su joven y durmiente acompañante.  
_  
"Es hermoso."_ Saga suspiró ante el surgimiento de ese atinado comentario dentro de su mente, aunque no era expresado precisamente por él. No había echado de menos esa voz de la cual se había olvidado por un maravilloso rato, pero debía admitir que era una opinión compartida. Probablemente lo único en que él y su controlador llegarían a estar de acuerdo.

_"Lo sé."_ Pestañeó lentamente, logrando reenfocar su visión y ver a su preciado objeto de estudio con mayor nitidez.  
_  
"Resistirse es difícil, ¿verdad?"_ Lo fuera o no, era por su culpa que lo hacía. Camus se merecía más, en irónicamente menos; no a _él_, sólo a Saga.

_"No lo es."_ Esbozó una sonrisa efímera, enternecido ante el chico que descansaba pacíficamente sobre sus muslos. _"Yo lo quiero, y jamás lo dañaría."_ Apartó un mechón de cabello y acarició con delicadeza un lado de su rostro.  
_  
"Conmovedor…"_

_"Cállate." _Frunció el ceño.  
_  
"¿Cuándo te decidirás a estrenar tu cuerpo? Él te desea."_ Le causó un escalofrío. _"No se negará a ayudarte, lo sabes." _Saga pasó saliva dificultosamente a través del grueso nudo de su garganta.

_"Yo decidiré cuando. Y deja de hablar de él."_ Si el sonido hubiera existido fuera de su cabeza, Saga podría jurar que escuchaba risas burlonas.

_"Ya no eres un niño. ¿Qué estás esperando? Encarnas a la más pura maldad, y te niegas a entregarte al más trivial placer… Es una ridiculez. La pureza de tu cuerpo es risiblemente contradictoria a la oscuridad de tu interior... Yo podría obligarte, ¿sabes?"  
_  
Saga agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto pequeño, con todo y sus veinticuatro años de edad.

—No, no hagas eso… Es lo único que me queda. Déjame eso, por lo menos eso. — Sus labios se movieron, pero fue tan miserable el volumen de su voz, que ni siquiera el muchachito que dormía en su compañía se vio importunado por el insignificante sonido.

"_No debes temer a todo, Saga."_ Y si no lo conociera mejor, Saga podría jurar que ese demonio le transmitía comprensión.  
_  
"¡¿Por qué insistes?!_" Aunque su frente se inclinaba, todavía podía apreciar de reojo a Camus, así que desvió su mirada a un lado, movido por la culpabilidad que "el otro" con sus tentaciones había hecho surgir.  
_  
"Porque eres mi niño, y quiero lo mejor para ti._" Saga lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios formaron un arco incrédulo y se entreabrieron dejando salir una risa que jamás se oyó.  
_  
"¡Acabas de decir que ya no soy un niño!"_ retó.

_"Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir."_ Se imaginaba una mirada severa.  
_  
"Entonces tú debes comprenderme también… él es **mi** niño."_ Volvió a ver a Camus, y el brillo de sus ojos se sacudió.

_"De acuerdo… No tiene que ser él."_

—No quiero que sea nadie más— admitió, olvidando momentáneamente que podría ser escuchado, dejando a su voz surgir de forma mucho más firme y segura que la ocasión anterior.  
_  
"¿¡Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo!?"_

_"¡Porque si yo lo toco, lo tocarás también tú!"_ Mordió su labio inferior, y sintió a su rostro acalorarse.

_"Egoísta."_ reclamó.  
_  
"Lo amo."_ se excusó. Y lágrimas cosquillearon en sus ojos mientras se formaban.

"_Tendrás que esperar eternamente, porque yo jamás me apartaré de ti._" El otro sentenció sin piedad.

A partir de entonces Saga guardó acongojado silencio, y en su mente no le respondió más. El otro también decidió ignorarlo temporalmente.

Sus ojos recién derramaban un par de gotas cuando sus manos ya estaban apresurándose a limpiarlas furiosas, y sus párpados se cerraban negándose a dejar escapar más.

Se deslizó para acostarse, moviendo a Camus en el proceso, quien entre sueños balbuceó incoherencias y obedeció al cambio de posición que Saga le impuso, abrazándole inconscientemente cuando al fin se acomodaron enfrentándose, retomando una cómoda postura que habían abandonado recientemente.

Cuando todo movimiento se detuvo, Camus volvió a su tranquilo descanso. Saga se endrogó con el perfume de sus cabellos, con su calor, con su existencia. Y durmiendo fue que escapó de sus pesadillas.


	6. Chapter 6

**/ Capítulo 6 /**

Era un agradable medio día. Tal vez demasiado para lo que acostumbraba. Saga se dejaba disfrutar, pero se mantenía aprensivo, preparado para el momento en que todo terminara y él no pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, distrayéndose de lo que previamente observaba.

Mientras él se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol, Camus se entretenía en una solitaria competencia de arrojar piedritas al cercano riachuelo, para ver cuál rebotaba más y alcanzaba mayor distancia antes de sucumbir al poder de las aguas y desaparecer de su vista.

No habían pasado más que algunos minutos desde que el joven había dejado su lado para ir a entretenerse en ese insulso juego, pero Saga ya lo echaba de menos. Camus, sin embargo, a veces necesitaba algo de distancia. Saga le fascinaba, pero lo confundía demasiado con su taciturna e introvertida actitud. El joven despertó ese día y desde entonces dudaba con cada respiro lo que Saga quería de él en específico.

Más temprano se habían separado. Saga tenía cosas que hacer y Camus también resolvió un asunto pendiente con Milo. Un par de horas después ya estaban de nuevo juntos, solos, pero extrañamente sin mucho que decirse. Acuario decidió volver con Géminis, dejando caer el puñadito de piedras que sostenía al pasto, antes de trotar de regreso hasta el pie del árbol.

Saga no se había movido de ahí. Camus se sentó a su lado chocando hombros con él y volteó esperando encontrar aquellos ojos esmeraldas viéndolo, y una sonrisa acompañándolos. Pero lo descubrió cabizbajo, de nuevo entristecido sin aparente razón.

Camus rodeó el codo de Saga con su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Saga?— Movió su mano libre hasta el pecho del mayor, posándola con ligereza en el centro.

Saga respondió con otra pregunta un tanto inesperada.

—¿Y Milo?— No podía pretender desconocer la cercanía que Escorpión y Acuario habían entablado. No era por celos que eso rondaba su mente, sino todo lo contrario. De hecho si Milo alejaba a Camus de él, resultaría lo mejor para el francés.

—Nada… seguimos siendo amigos. — Y ahí iban sus esperanzas de no tener que lastimarlo, porque por más que fuera necesario, Saga no sería capaz de alejar a Camus por sus propios medios. Milo hubiera sido la perfecta solución.

—Qué bien...—musitó insincero. Camus no supo que hacer a partir de esa débil expresión. Había dado fin a su incipiente relación con Milo por Saga, y esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo de su parte. Era en momentos como esos que se obligaba a tener presente el hecho de que Saga y él técnicamente seguían siendo sólo amigos. Continuaba como un misterio si llegarían a más.

—¿Y tú… tú no tienes a nadie, Saga?— Quería resolver ese misterio de una vez por todas.

Saga levantó su rostro, pero se quedó mirando al frente. Parpadeó una sola vez, revelando a sus ojos grandes, encandilados. Enseguida los entrecerró, y volteó parcialmente hacia el francés. Pasado el difícil proceso de reflexión, una sola respuesta era posible.

—Te tengo a ti, Camus. — El menor sonrió con torpeza, sintiéndose bastante sacudido.

Saga terminó de girar su rostro y apreció al chico en detalle. Desde sus oscuros zapatos, los ligeros pantalones color paja que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas, cubiertos a partir de la rodilla y hasta el tobillo por los calentadores que protegían sus pantorrillas, a los que usaba bajo ese sol siendo víctima del hábito. Porque demostrando que sí resentía el calor, era que usaba la playera con las mangas enrolladas hasta los hombros.

Jugaba nervioso apretando sus muñequeras de cuero, mordía ansioso su labio inferior. Saga lo continuaba observando sin disimulo y Camus naturalmente se inquietaba, sobre todo después de sus últimas palabras.

Saga, después de ese minucioso estudio, reforzó su propia incredulidad. No entendía qué hacía Camus ahí… qué cosa podría buscar en él que otro mucho más merecedor de su atención no le pudiera dar.

—Saga…— Camus lo llamó, despacio y cauteloso, preocupado una vez más por el ensimismamiento súbito al que Saga había sucumbido. Y es que necesitaba que le pusiera atención, que le escuchara bien, porque sus labios temblarían tanto que no sería capaz de repetirlo.

—Te amo. — Géminis se sobresaltó. Dejó pasar el impacto y encorvó la espalda para apoyar ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, y encima descansó el mentón.

Eran palabras muy grandes para un chico tan joven. Saga todavía creía que Camus estaba simplemente impresionado con él. Y no sabía cómo responderle...

—¿Saga?— El francés volvió a tomar el brazo que había perdido durante el nuevo acomodo del griego, y le llamó lastimeramente, ansioso por una contestación, por cualquier reacción menos el silencio. Se había arriesgado al decírselo pero había sido sincero, y esperaba que el mayor lo fuera también.

Para Saga no era fácil decidir cuál sería el camino de acciones a seguir. No quería alimentar más ese enamoramiento a sabiendas de que él no resultaba conveniente para nadie.

Pero tampoco quería mentirle.

—Yo a ti. — Y enseguida sintió un grupo de delgados dedos acariciando un lado de su rostro, retirando cabellos impertinentes e instándolo a erguirse y voltear.

Saga lo hizo. Vacilante, enderezó la espalda y regresó su atención a quien podría dedicársela eternamente si esa decisión estuviera en sus manos. Camus se incorporó para arrodillarse, y pronto eran dos las manos que tocaban el rostro de Saga, encuadrándolo.

Cuando el menor lo tuvo a la altura y ángulo perfecto, se acercó a un cohibido Géminis, y tras entremezclar un suspiro, hizo a los labios de ambos contactar en un suave rebote que enseguida los distanció.

Ese milímetro fue desaparecido con una nueva aproximación bastante más ambiciosa. Camus succionó los labios de Saga; el inferior, el superior, luego acarició ambos, les hizo entreabrirse y absorbió su calidez. Compartió a Saga sus jadeos, le presentó a su aventurera lengua, se la regaló para que aquél la tratara como se le diera la gana, y a cambio exigió conocer la perfección que eran cada uno de sus dientes.

Ese beso se anunció interminable y escaló en intensidad. Un abrazo exaltado y caluroso remató el férvido momento, y con la misma mesura que llegaron al punto de sentir que se tragarían el uno al otro, fue que toda acción disminuyó en arrebato, lentamente… hasta que terminaron despidiéndose con toquecitos leves entre dos pares de húmedos y rojizos labios.

—¿Lo hago mejor?— Esperaba que sí, pues la primera vez no había sido de lo más memorable. Camus sonrió con aire juguetón, deslizando las manos hasta los hombros de su boquiabierto compañero.

Saga no consideró necesario hablar. Suponía que su evidente agitación y el color cálido en sus mejillas comunicarían todo lo que Camus ansiaba saber.

A partir de entonces, cada despedida resultó devastadora. Sin embargo, por más veces que Camus se marchara, los sentimientos que ya sabía correspondidos le obligaban a regresar.

Cada determinado intervalo de meses se aseguraba de visitar el Santuario, aunque Saga no siempre estaba disponible. Poco a poco fue inevitable comprender las ideas que sus compañeros tenían en cuanto a aquél. Camus se dio cuenta de que parecía ser el único que conocía a Géminis, que siquiera hablaba con él, y eso en las raras ocasiones en que se lo encontraba.

Podría haber subsistido con las pláticas nocturnas y la inocente cercanía que se daba durante esos eventuales encuentros, pero después del accidente de su alumno Isaac, Camus se sintió horriblemente responsable; vertió todas sus esperanzas y atención en Hyoga. No se permitió más descansos y fue exigente en demasía con él. Pasó meses sin regresar al Santuario hasta que fue llamado directamente por el Patriarca a hacerlo.

Había una nueva amenaza, una falsa Atenea. Y las doce casas estaban siendo ocupadas en un acontecimiento ciertamente raro.

Sin embargo, había un templo cuyo guardián no se dignaba a aparecer.

Camus ya llevaba varias semanas en Grecia. Según lo anunciado sería al día siguiente cuando los traidores, de los cuales no sabía mucho, vendrían al Santuario. Y a cada día aumentaba su ansiedad; no por cualquier enfrentamiento que viniera, sino porque el tercer templo estaba desprotegido.

Él mismo se sentía desprotegido sin la presencia del dorado de Géminis. Esa noche se encontraba caminando por los pasillos la casa de dicho signo, en espera de percibir a Saga… ya ni siquiera de encontrarlo casualmente ahí. Sabía que el griego aparecería cuando menos se lo esperara, y que en cuanto lo viera, el tiempo parecería no haber pasado. Entonces toda la espera habría valido la pena.

Suspiró y buscó la salida. Al llegar al onceavo templo cayó en cuenta de que había desperdiciado las últimas dos horas de su vida buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante— murmuró Saga, tras fundirse con Camus en un brioso abrazo.

Géminis había corrido desde el interior del templo circular donde había estado esperando, hasta darle alcance a Camus en los escalones de la entrada, apenas tras notarlo aproximándose. Ahí mismo el aturdido francés recibió los desesperados besos que siguieron, las lastimeras miradas que le conmovieron, y tomó la mano que ansiosa buscó la suya para guiarlo lejos de ahí.

Fue hasta que alcanzaron aquel espacio del bosque que les pertenecía —cerca de ese árbol, de pie frente a ese riachuelo— que Saga dejó ir la mano de Camus, quien no por eso se alejó del quieto lugar que ocupaba a su lado.

El mayor dirigió su nostálgica mirada hacia abajo para ver su reflejo en el agua, que por las constantes vibraciones y ondas lucía justificablemente distorsionado… e incluso así, era el retrato más fiel que podía haber encontrado de sí mismo; desfigurado e imperfecto.

—Mira. —Señaló esa imagen que a él le resultaba tan perturbadora.

Camus obedeció y fijó sus confusos ojos azules en la irregular corriente del río, pero no entendía qué era lo que debía notar.

—Prefiero verte directamente. — Se giró, colocó una mano en su mejilla y le hizo voltear, para efectivamente hallarse con el rostro que originaba tan infiel reflejo.

Acto seguido, se acercó a Saga y besó tiernamente unos labios que pudo alcanzar sin problemas gracias a la encorvada postura del mayor. Este último no respondió con gran júbilo a la caricia, así que Camus no tardó en retirarse, afectado por hallar a Saga en exceso apenado y tan poco responsivo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan… triste?— Hubo innegable reclamo en el tono. Era realmente frustrante sentirse tan feliz a su lado, y a la vez tan culpable porque aquél nunca parecía compartir ese estado de ánimo.

—¿Eso te parece?— Saga le miró brevemente a los ojos antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse unos pasos. Quería buscar ese árbol bajo el cual podría sentarse y esperar a que el menor le siguiera y le abrazara, como era su antigua costumbre.

Pero esa vez Camus no caminó inmediatamente detrás de él.

—Sí. Y si soy yo lo que te molesta…

—¡No!— Saga se volvió rápidamente y atrapó ambas manos del menor; las que había alzado en el aire con cierto desespero al hablar.

—No…— Entonces fue Saga, para variar, quien pidió un beso de los labios de Camus. Éste al instante olvidó cualquier cosa que pensara seguir diciendo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del griego y dejó que aquél atrapara su cintura.

Saga se separó de él suspirando, y Camus sólo consintió tal distancia porque sabía que sería perecedera… que en menos de un minuto estarían acurrucados uno contra el otro sobre las raíces de su enorme y protector árbol.

Una vez que la realidad obedeció a tales predicciones, todo lo demás fue relegado. Camus no ponderó más sobre el eterno enigma que Saga representaba. Desde que lo conoció le había caído como alguien extraño, alguien que llamaba a gritos silenciosos por ayuda. Aunque Camus no encontraba razón para ello, no sabría para qué, pero él la brindaba con su incondicional cariño.

No se dio cuenta, o más bien no quiso notar, que mientras él maduraba con los años, Saga parecía hacer todo lo contrario: decrecer, derrumbarse.

Camus se reacomodó haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Saga, acostándose hasta recargar el rostro de lado sobre su pecho. Percibió al mayor tensarse, porque no estaba precisamente quedándose quieto. De vez en cuando se removía, fingía buscar un acomodo agradable para dormir, cuando lo único que buscaba era traerle recuerdos incómodos a Saga.

Habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Camus sentía que era hora de redimirse por lo que en un pasado habían sido infantiles descuidos, exigencias de cosas sencillas, no de todo lo que realmente necesitaba.

Se incorporó hasta arrodillarse. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Saga y se inclinó para aumentar la cuenta de los intercambios en que sus labios se enfrascarían esa noche. Mientras le distraía con la ávida exploración de la tibia cavidad que era su boca, Camus deslizó las manos hacia abajo y en reverso por el tórax de Saga, y se pegó más a su cuerpo, haciéndolo contraer todo músculo y relajarse temblorosamente un instante después.

Camus dejó a los labios de Saga en libertad para que suspiraran con trabajo, y se dedicó a atender su níveo cuello que pronto luciría bastante enrojecido. Saga se limitó a atrapar con nerviosos puños la camisa de Camus sobre su espalda, y a encoger los hombros, intentando protegerse de esos besos que erizaban su piel.

Pero Camus actuaba más rápido de lo que Saga pudiese reaccionar; en un parpadeo tenía a medio desabrochar la camisa del mayor y movía sus labios sobre las firmes y tersas zonas de piel que iba descubriendo. Con cada beso acababa con toda compostura que Saga pudiese guardar… era como si sus labios presionaran invisibles botones que despejaban al mayor de cualquier refreno que quisiera imponerse.

Para cuando los besos llegaban a la altura del abdomen de Saga, y éste predecía el rumbo que tomarían al sentir que Camus trabajaba afanosamente contra su cinturón, suspiró entrecortado y presintió con firmeza un cercano derretimiento de todo su ser.

Y se preguntó de dónde sacaba Camus la firme celeridad de sus acciones. Se sentía intimidado por el determinado joven, quien actuaba únicamente guiado por instinto, nerviosismo, deseo e imaginación.

—¡Dioses!— Saga resopló, cuando una apresurada mano venció los límites de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Su reciente erección fue liberada y enseguida sometida al apresamiento de un grupo de dedos que comenzaron a acariciar sin aparente reserva; aunque en realidad Camus, con su respiración acelerada y ojos herméticamente cerrados, no podría mostrarse más sonrojado, ni sentirse más ofuscado.

Y ya que el límite de su modestia había sido sobrepasado, osarse más allá no representaría mayor pérdida.

Saga le vio con pupilas dilatadas descender el rostro, y no lo creyó, incluso después de haberlo sentido, ese contacto suave de sus labios y luego ese toque curioso de su lengua. Gimió despacio e incrédulo, al unísono de los guturales soniditos que Camus distraídamente expresaba mientras atendía el miembro de Saga con cada vez mayor confianza y voracidad.

A veces lo atrapaba entre sus labios y se retaba a sí mismo para ver que tanto podía recibir en su boca, pero para Saga ya era demasiado. Finalmente perdió todo control y empujó al menor en un abrupto movimiento. Camus terminó acostado sobre el pasto con Saga encima de él; enredando una mano en su cabello, con otra retirándole la camisa, mientras cubría su rostro de fugaces besos.

Completamente aturdido, Camus jaló aire cuando Saga se dio un descanso de las múltiples tareas que llevaba a cabo, para apartarse durante el tiempo que le tomó terminar de zafarse de su propia camisa. Haló el brazo de Camus para hacerlo levantarse un poco, y acomodó torpemente la prenda bajo él, sobre la del mismo muchacho que yacía en la tierra, creando con ambas un delgado colchón.

Descendió y en un veloz proceso saboreó lo más que pudo de la piel que cubría los ligeramente marcados músculos del francés, dejando como resultado un tórax de fondo blanco y adornos rojizos. Camus se apoderó de la cabellera de Saga en cuanto éste se agachó, y arqueó la espalda, demandando mayor dedicación de aquellos labios griegos.

Saga, dentro de su desesperación, alcanzaba a entender. Y mientras deslizaba los pantalones de Camus por sus esbeltas extremidades, atacaba con inusitada ferocidad esa adictiva piel en toda zona que tuviera disponible; lamía su hombro y llegaba con ansiosas succiones a su cuello, atrapaba porciones de piel y las mordía no siempre con suavidad, atormentaba y endurecía a sus rosáceos pezones con juegos apresurados de su lengua.

Y al momento en que terminó con la tarea de desnudarlo, culminó todo ese banquete en sus hinchados labios, a los cuales adhirió los suyos en un beso fuerte y asfixiante. Camus sentía a sus ojos desorbitarse durante las breves ocasiones en que los abría, para ver un cielo estrellado y hechizante, y luego un par de ojos de turbio esmeralda que tenían un efecto similar pero mucho más efectivo que los luceros celestiales.

Cuando Saga se incorporó hincándose entre las piernas de Camus, tampoco pudo desviar su mirada de aquellos expresivos ojos azules, que más bien lucían negros en ese instante. Aspiró aire dificultosamente, sostuvo con firmeza cada lado de las caderas de Camus, las levantó y atrajo hacia su cuerpo, montándolas sobre sus muslos.

Camus echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arrugó entre sus dedos las prendas sobre las que se acostaba, y con otra mano intentó retirar algo del sudor que empapaba su frente. Las piernas que flexionaba a cada lado de Saga se apretaron contra los costados de éste, implorando, contagiando más calor, haciendo la excitación insoportable para ambos.

Saga lo elevó una vez más, y el menor colaboró al instante separando sus piernas y curvando la espalda. Saga dirigió su palpitante miembro a la angosta entrada de Camus, y empujó con inicial mesura hasta que la sensible punta sobrepasó esa prometedora barrera.

Sin embargo, ese tacto que Saga planeaba guardar para con Camus, se quedó en no más que una intención, cuando el íntimo aprisionamiento del joven se convertía —tras apenas experimentarlo— en una necesidad vital. Entonces arremetió con descuidada fuerza, gruñendo por la resistencia que el cuerpo del otro imponía.

Ese otro, mientras tanto, exhalaba sus dolientes gemidos a la fresca brisa nocturna, y sometía sus pulmones a un forzado trabajo mientras se acomodaba a la considerable invasión que tenía a su cuerpo temblando conmocionado. A cada enérgica arremetida que recibía del mayor, un irreprimible quejido salía de sus labios, y progresivamente pequeñas lágrimas se colgaban a las comisuras de sus ojos.

_"Te dije que deberías haber practicado."_

Saga sacudió la cabeza. No oiría nada más que no fuera la voz de Camus, pero la voz de Camus sonaba estrangulada, doliente. Había sido descuidado, irrumpiendo en su ser sin precaución. Se quedó quieto y buscó sus labios, espero sintiéndose apresado en la mejor calidez del universo. Camus minuto a minuto acompasó su respiración y fue haciendo la incomodidad física a un lado, centrándose en la noción de estar hecho uno con Saga, como desde hace años había anhelado. Sus emociones bulleron disparando su excitación, se hizo más consciente de que Saga estaba tan sólido dentro de él, y necesitó más. Se retorció levemente buscándolo, pidiendo que invadiera más. Saga lo hizo, luego se retiró y repitió, lento y después no tan lento, poco a poco volviendo a una cadencia efusiva.

Camus sintió a una de sus piernas ser movida; colocada sobre el hombro de Saga, quien a la vez se inclinó un poco, buscando un ángulo en que pudiera penetrarlo más profundamente, adoptando un ritmo ideal una vez quedado conforme. El menor agradeció ese cambio con bruscos suspiros, sucumbiendo a las corrientes de placer enviadas desde un punto donde Saga golpeaba más atinadamente con cada una de sus delirantes aproximaciones.

La inexperiencia de ambos no era un obstáculo insondable. Una vez que armonizaron sus movimientos, que se relajaron y se dejaron llevar, todo escaló en cuestión de segundos a un espiral irreal de sensaciones estremecedoras y dulcemente tormentosas; por primera vez conocidas y que jamás serían olvidadas.

Y es que estaban siendo acompañados por la persona más indicada. Claro que ninguno pensaba eso de sí mismo, pero el contrario sí que lo tenía presente en su mente. Camus confirmó en ese momento que, inconscientemente y desde Dioses sabría cuándo, se había aferrado a esperar por Saga; a entregarle lo último que faltaba darle cuando aquél se animara finalmente a pedirlo. Él siempre había estado listo para esto.

El caso para Saga no era diferente. Pero el conflicto aparecía cuando éste recordaba que no era sólo él quien estaba teniendo la dicha de reclamar un espacio en ese perfecto ser. Había alguien más que consigo aprovechaba, y que, aunque por el momento ausente, regresaría a torturarlo. Le recordaría promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo, lo atosigaría al haberse demostrado débil, incapaz de resistir…

Incapaz de dejar de amar al guardián de Acuario.

Fue un éxtasis agridulce el que comenzó a sacudirlo. Sin embargo, Camus se ahorró la parte amarga. Ignorante a las angustias del mayor, cedió toda resistencia al remolino de escalofríos que reclamaba por vencerlo, acercándolo a un límite que estaba anheloso por alcanzar.

Impaciente, intentó apresurarlo y llevó una mano hasta su erguido miembro, envolviéndolo con sus dedos y al instante sintiéndose quemar. Suspiró superficialmente cuando, un segundo después, Saga cubrió esa mano, acoplando otros cinco dedos a los primeros; se unieron en caricias repetitivas y armonizadas con el balanceo generalizado de sus anatomías.

Saga jadeó aliviadamente cuando su orgasmo terminó. Inclinándose hacia delante, dejó a esa pierna que había estado apoyándose sobre su hombro deslizarse siendo llamada por la gravedad, antes de apoyar ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Camus. Descendió el rostro hasta que las puntas de sus cabellos cosquillearon la ruborizada faz del menor, quien gemía intolerante a su placentera explosión, sin poder recuperarse incluso después de que su semen se viera expulsado fuera de su hirviente ser.

Todavía quedaba esa entrañable experiencia de tener a Saga dentro de él. Aquél le regaló unos momentos más, antes de dejar ese cálido refugio y permitir al líquido que lo llenaba escurrir con mayor libertad hacia el exterior de su agitado cuerpo.

A Saga le engañó el tiempo. Se distrajo con la visión de imposible belleza que yacía debajo de él. Notó con detalle y como si se diera a lo largo de un minuto, cómo una gota de sudor caía desde la punta de su nariz hasta la arrebolada mejilla de Camus. Y cómo éste, en reacción a ese diminuto golpe, apretaba un mínimo los ojos antes de volver a relajarlos, y finalmente abrirlos a medias, dejándolos protegidos por gruesas y seductoras pestañas.

Camus le sonrió con fatiga, invitándolo a agacharse la distancia que faltaba y tomar de sus ardientes labios un beso demorado y perezoso. Tras compartir ese amoroso contacto, Saga se recostó sobre el francés con pretendida ligereza, siendo rodeado de inmediato por dos brazos cansados pero afables.

Su rostro descansó cerca del cuello de Camus, y juntos dejaron los minutos pasar mientras un agradable silencio y una necesitada inmovilidad se hacían presentes en ellos.

_"Y te decías tan noble… No sabes cuánto me diviertes."_

Y no hubo más silencio para Saga. El comentario escuchado en algo que ni siquiera había sido un verdadero sonido no fue nada agradable. Parpadeó temeroso hacia Camus, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido en una envidiable tranquilidad.

Saga lo había buscado con la intención de decirle algo; de hacerle partícipe de su más oscuro y terrible secreto. Se arriesgaba a perder quizás todo con eso, pero al menos se liberaría de la insoportable carga y dejaría de mentirle a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

Con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, se levantó, recogió sus pantalones y se los puso. Alcanzó también los de Camus, y se los colocó a éste, quien entreabrió los ojos sólo para comprobar que Saga trataba de vestirlo. Sin ponderar en ello volvió a ocultar su mirada, mientras colaboraba flexionando las piernas y elevando débilmente las caderas, para que después Saga ajustara la prenda con el pequeño botón que quedó situado a poca distancia bajo su ombligo.

Géminis siguió el mismo proceso con las camisas de ambos, las cuales extrajo con la mayor delicadeza posible desde su localización debajo de Camus. Se colocó enseguida la suya, bastante arrugada, y dejó la del menor para después, simplemente acomodándola sobre su hombro para luego agacharse y tomar a Camus entre brazos.

Acuario se sintió levantado y pestañeó curioso, dejando sus ojos abiertos por varios momentos para absorber su cálido entorno. Suspirando, se recargó más cómodamente contra el pecho de Saga y se sujetó con una mano al hombro de éste, dejándose transportar aunque su extenuación no era tanta.

Supuso que lo llevaría al onceavo templo. O quizás, aunque menos probablemente, a Géminis. Nunca pensó que despertaría un par de horas después en unos aposentos espaciados, en exceso decorados, y con detalles demasiado refinados para poder pertenecer a alguna de las sobrias doce casas.

—¿Saga?— llamó al hombre que dormía a un lado suyo, abrazándolo parcialmente y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El aludido lentamente se desperezó, y encontró una expresión bastante confundida en el rostro de su acompañante.

La desconcertada mirada del francés se dirigió hacia una ventana desde la cual se demostraba, por los riscos de los alrededores, que se encontraban a gran altura. En el Templo Principal que encabezaba al resto.

Camus miró con gravedad a Saga. No podía descifrar lo que éste ganaría con haberlo llevado ahí, y aún más importante, en dónde se encontraba el dueño de dicha recámara.

—¿Y… el Patriarca?— La pregunta fue vacilante. Tenía una desagradable corazonada, de nada en específico, sólo esa sensación de que la respuesta que obtendría no sería del todo esperada.

El mayor le miró fijamente a los ojos, luciendo en los suyos una cristalinidad que le daba cierto aspecto infantil, inocente al confesar el más infame de todos sus crímenes.

—Lo maté— escupió sin más. Y Camus, después de un momento de total inexpresión, mostró en sus labios una incipiente y temblorosa sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Qué? Bromeas... Saga, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?— Se sentó, dando un vistazo más detallado al lugar. El otro se arrodilló al mismo tiempo.

—Lo maté, hace tantos años… y fue muy difícil lavar su sangre de mis manos— explicó sin emoción, inclinado el rostro y perdiendo su mirada, como quien recuerda algún pasaje de su vida. Camus sintió a su garganta apretarse peligrosamente y a su corazón gritar en un doloroso latido, antes de continuar su ritmo con un compás apresurado y asustado.

—¿Pero qué?… ¿por qué? Saga, no entiendo…— No quería entenderlo. Era simplemente ridículo, aunque contradictoriamente explicara demasiadas dudas que siempre había guardado en cuanto Saga. Pero pensarlo como un asesino, como un usurpador, sencillamente no cabía en su mente. Sus neuronas habían sido diseñadas para amarlo, no para aborrecerlo como sentía que debía hacer.

—Me obligó. — Las diáfanas pupilas sacudieron su brillo.

—¿Quién?...— musitó, intentando ser cauteloso, mas incapaz de ocultar el tono anhelante. Si había alguien más a quien culpar, entonces todo podría seguir siendo perfecto.

—_Él_… me ha hecho hacer muchas cosas malas, pero… me deja estar contigo.— Y una sonrisa completamente fuera de lugar hizo a los labios de Saga curvarse extrañamente esperanzados.

—¿¡De quién hablas!?—Sin aguantar más, Camus tomó sus hombros y le apretó con brusquedad. Saga exclamó quejumbroso:

—¡De _él_!

—Saga...— Camus cerró los ojos momentáneamente, respirando bien profundo, hallando paciencia y cordura antes de volver a mirar sus indescifrables ojos color jade — ¿Quién es "_él_"? — preguntó ya bastante más refrenado.

—_Yo._ — Camus se sobresaltó, no tanto por el par de manos que rodearon amenazadoramente su cuello, sino por el desconocido timbre de voz que escuchó de aquellos labios que creía conocer en todo detalle.

La mirada de Saga también era distinta… no más melancólica y hermosa, sino sádica y llena de maldad. Sus ojos se apreciaban inyectados en sangre, hasta sus cabellos se observaban diferentes.

Sería ese ahorcamiento al que lo sometía el mayor lo que le impedía hablar, pero incluso sin dicho impedimento, la impresión sentida no permitiría que Camus articulara palabra alguna.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Le quedaban mil preguntas por realizar, infinitas inquietudes por sosegar.

—¿S-saga?...—La presión no era tan fuerte como la que usaría alguien que realmente quisiera matarlo; con dificultad, pero podía respirar; casi inaudible… pero fue capaz de hablar.

—_No quiere que te toque. Grita porque no te mate_— siseó su atacante, acomodando su peso de manera más obstaculizadora sobre Camus, y deslizando sus fuertes dedos a lo largo de ese vulnerable cuello. El francés comprimía enérgicamente las muñecas de Saga, indeciso de hacer algún otro movimiento, de defenderse con propiedad.

Era, después de todo, Saga.

El de mirada escarlata mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa cruelmente divertida, y continuó hablando.

—_Quiere regresar contigo. Dice que te ama, ¡dice que me odia!—_ y soltó una carcajada despiadada que heló a Camus hasta los huesos. Luego agachó un tanto el rostro, ensombreciendo su semblante con el flequillo que parcialmente le cubrió. Aspiró aire con visible esfuerzo, y aunque esa escalofriante media sonrisa todavía era apreciable en sus labios, su tono de voz fue mucho más calmo, enervantemente bajo.

—_Si estuviera aquí, lo verías llorando… ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres verlo llorar?..._

—¡Saga!— El menor gritó y finalmente comenzó a removerse con brusquedad, lanzando golpes al otro e incorporándose lo mejor que podía, pero no logró escapar. Un abrazo urgente lo detuvo, y un llamado acongojado le estremeció.

—¡Camus!— Obtuvo control de su cuerpo y sollozó contra el hombro del enmudecido francés. Éste también dejó escurrir gruesas lágrimas de confusión.

—¿Qué fue eso?...—murmuró, moviendo los brazos con vacilación y colocando las manos en la espalda baja de Saga, irresoluto de responder al abrazo con el mismo ímpetu que caracterizaba al mayor.

—Fue _él_. Lo siento…— Se despegó un poco del joven para verlo a la cara, para buscar un beso pobremente correspondido de aquellos labios que tiritaban.

Camus estaba todavía demasiado turbado. Sentía que de pronto no conocía a Saga para nada, y poco comprendía del pequeño y siniestro episodio recién vivido.

—No regresará, no por esta noche. Me lo ha prometido. Ya no debes temer… te quedarás conmigo, ¿no? Yo te cuidaré…— Géminis insistió con infantil solicitud, hablando velozmente y complementando sus palabras con nerviosas caricias en rápido vaivén sobre los desnudos brazos de Camus.

Éste le miraba, y lo peor era que ya lo reconocía. Veía de nuevo esos ojos tristes, esa expresión necesitada, y la nula solución que obtuvo a su desconcierto ya no le interesó más.

—No, Saga…— Lo atrajo de nuevo cerca de sí, subiendo sus brazos hasta que pudo enredar los dedos en la azulada melena. Saga, por más que se sintiera desesperanzado por aquella respuesta, se entregó al apacible abrazo. Suspiró irregularmente debido a su llanto, y acurrucó el rostro contra el pecho del menor, quien a su vez no parecía poder controlar las silenciosas lágrimas que empapaban sus lechosas mejillas.

—Yo cuidaré de ti— declaró suavemente. Recargó el rostro de lado sobre la cabeza de Saga, sintiéndolo sacudirse contra su cuerpo, prácticamente palpando su angustia, y lamentándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes…

El consuelo que ofrecía llegaba demasiado tarde.

Sería la última vez que llorarían juntos.

**/./**  
**  
Fin**


End file.
